<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bon Appétit! by chogiwei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774486">Bon Appétit!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwei/pseuds/chogiwei'>chogiwei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chefs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, culinária</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwei/pseuds/chogiwei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol, um famoso Chef gastronômico dono do restaurante "LOEY's" de 3 estrelas Michelin em Seoul, se vê em uma forte crise criativa para inovar os pratos de seu tão aclamado restaurante. E isso tudo piora com a visita do maior crítico gastronômico da Coréia do Sul, Byun Baekhyun. Que não satisfeito pelos pratos já datados, escreve o artigo mais negativo da história da revista no país, ameaçando retirar duas estrelas Michelin da famosa "LOEY's". Chanyeol, sentindo-se em sua maior crise profissional e pessoal, desafia o odiável crítico a experimentar sua comida novamente em 3 meses, prometendo ao Byun a melhor refeição de sua vida. Porém, mal sabia o Chef que o apetite do crítico era muito mais sofisticado e aguçado que ele pensava. Afinal, Baekhyun não apenas estava interessado nos pratos, mas eu muitas outras coisas que o Park poderia oferecer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bon Appétit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá pessoal, aqui está minha fanfic para esse ficfest tão incrível quanto o EXOlipse. O plot que eu peguei é o #168 e eu estou muito feliz com ele e queria agradecer à essa pessoa abençoada que doou este bebê pelo qual estou apaixonada. Espero muito que vocês gostem da leitura, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Apreciem com moderação!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sentia seu sangue fervendo em suas veias, era como se pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. Completamente guiado pelo ódio, poderia matar a primeira pessoa que aparecesse em sua frente, enquanto, ainda sentado sobre a cadeira confortável no escritório pequeno no fundo de seu restaurante, encarava em suas mãos, a mais nova edição da revista Michelin, que continha um artigo exclusivo sobre o seu restaurante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um artigo exclusivo escrito por Byun Baekhyun, também podendo ser nomeado como um grande pesadelo, um tremendo pé no saco na carreira gastronômica do chef renomado, Park Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era realmente inacreditável aquilo que estava acontecendo, mesmo que pudesse esperar por algo ruim desde a última visita do crítico à filial coreana de seu restaurante, LOEY’s, não imaginava que seria tão pesado e ruim, como agora podia ver nos papéis impressos entre seus dedos. E tudo o que conseguia pensar, era que se não fosse para casa naquele exato momento, teria uma crise de choro dentro do próprio restaurante, cheio de clientes e funcionários lhe esperando do lado de fora, no fim de tarde daquela quarta-feira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park Chanyeol era um cara centrado, extremamente dedicado à sua vida profissional. Era conhecido como um dos maiores chefs gastronômicos da Coréia, tendo um enorme prestígio mundial, graças a filial americana de seu restaurante, feita exclusivamente para expandir a modernização da culinária tradicional coreana, a qual era sua especialidade e também o principal motivo por ter adquirido três estrelas Michelin ao longo da carreira, além de, é claro, o seu paladar extremamente sensível para as melhores combinações de temperos e ingredientes possíveis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia iniciado a carreira no ramo gastronômico, após deixar o campo, onde vivia com sua família e se sustentavam através do comércio local, uma vez que seu pai era um comerciante. Apreciava o plantio familiar, passos guiados pelo pai e avô, mas desde sempre teve um apreço maior pela culinária, dom herdado da mãe e que também se tornara um sonho a realizar, quando decidiu deixar tudo para trás e ir em busca de sucesso profissional na área que tanto amava. Tudo isso contra a vontade do pai, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teve o privilégio de se formar em uma das melhores escolas de culinária do mundo, a tão conhecida Le Cordon Bleu, em Paris, depois de muito esforço com suas notas boas, que lhe proporcionaram uma bolsa de estudos para estudar na instituição. De volta na Coréia, fora empregado de um dos melhores restaurantes do país, até que conseguiu abrir o seu próprio negócio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A inauguração do LOEY’s, para Chanyeol, era como a realização de seu maior sonho, poder trabalhar com o que amava, sendo dono de seu próprio nariz e dando a oportunidade das pessoas provarem a arte que expressava com todos aqueles ingredientes, por meio da culinária coreana moderna. Mas, a verdade é que, depois disso, muitas outras portas se abriram para o rapaz, ao ponto de lhe permitir sonhar cada vez mais grande.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em 2014, consagrou seu nome como o melhor Chef coreano, em uma seleção extremamente rigorosa realizada com exatos cem cozinheiros pelo país. Conseguiu também abrir a filial nos Estados Unidos, finalmente podendo popularizar de sua própria forma, a culinária de seu país natal. Em 2015, enquanto pensava que as graças alcançadas no ano anterior já eram mais do que o suficiente, acabou ganhando sua terceira estrela Michelin, mais uma vez fazendo história ao se tornar o Chef mais jovem a conseguí-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, quando se tem uma visão ampla da realidade, é notório que as coisas não caminharam tão bem quanto eram anos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, com seus exatos trinta e quatro anos de idade, tudo o que Chanyeol conseguia pensar, é em como estava estagnado em uma má fase, cercado de falta de criatividade para inovar aquele cardápio que lhe deu tantos bons frutos. Passava noites em claro, dias e mais dias trabalhando sem nenhum descanso, revezando entre administrar os negócios e liderar a cozinha no restaurante principal. Já não sabia se priorizava sua carreira, ou se lhe permitia cuidar de si mesmo por alguns instantes, acabando por abdicar de seu sono e de sua saúde, para tentar manter o sucesso profissional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que não era saudável o que estava fazendo, mas, apenas não conseguia deitar a cabeça em seu travesseiro e dormir tranquilo, tendo noção que o prestígio de seu restaurante conquistado com tanto esforço, estivesse ameaçado pela sua falta de criatividade em finalmente criar algo novo e repaginar o que estava parado pelos dois anos que se passaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estava dentro de seu carro, dirigindo em direção à cobertura onde morava, enquanto revivia em loop as palavras brutais escrita pelo mesquinho que atendia pelo nome de Byun Baekhyun. Doía não só em seu orgulho, mas dentro de si, queimando-o inteiro por dentro, saber que a sinceridade do crítico ao escrever o artigo sobre o LOEY’s, agora era motivo para que se envergonhasse daquilo que era seu maior orgulho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda lembrava das palavras gravadas no papel, “o tempo está sendo contado no relógio, se o senhor Park não trouxer bons frutos nos próximos meses, estará colocando em risco duas de suas renomadas estrelas Michelin”. Se lembrava a ponto de ter decorado tudo com exatidão, assim como também tinha fresco em sua memória, a última visita do mais novo ao restaurante, a qual lhe rendera um artigo tão negativo destinado ao seu nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“O Byun usava naquele fim de tarde uma roupa social em tons cinzas claros e tinha os cabelos meticulosamente penteados, o olhar parecendo superior demais ao que encarava o Park após finalizar a refeição, deslizando o guardanapo pelos lábios com o semblante mais desgostoso que o chef um dia viu em sua vida.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Repugnante ― foi o que Baekhyun disse no auge de sua sinceridade, enquanto olhava para o prato que acabar de esvaziar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Não é possível que seja tão desagradável assim, senhor Byun ― Chanyeol começou com o tom levemente desesperado, enquanto arriscava tomar um lugar a frente do crítico na mesa. ― Grande parte desses pratos que o senhor provou, foram os responsáveis pelas minhas três estrelas Michelin. Os mais novos são extremamente bem vistos pelos críticos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Se por mais novos, você quer dizer pratos de dois anos atrás… ― Deixou o lenço sobre a mesa e finalmente levantou seu olhar, enquanto cruzava as mãos em frente ao rosto, deixando os cotovelos apoiados sobre o tampo. ― Não são ruins, Park, é apenas repugnante saber que um restaurante tão bem quisto, não tenha uma evolução decente no cardápio.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol então empalideceu, deixando as palavras morrerem enquanto seu coração pesava em pura tristeza e decepção consigo mesmo. Sabia seus fracassos nos últimos anos, tinha plena noção do período que enfrentava, mas doía mil vezes mais quando as palavras ácidas do crítico gastronômico lhe atingiam como um enfiar de dedos nas feridas abertas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Sugiro que busque por uma solução urgentemente, senhor Park. Eu lhe dei a terceira estrela e posso muito bem retirá-la ― respondeu seco, afastando a cadeira pronto para se levantar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Espera! ― Chanyeol elevou alguns décimos de sua voz, tentando impedir que o outro simplesmente lhe deixasse ali. ― Três meses, é tudo o que eu peço.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun pareceu subitamente interessado, enquanto inclinava o rosto e estreitava o olhar, esperando que o outro continuasse sua fala.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Irei repaginar o cardápio e trazer pelo menos um prato espetacular, que irá provar que eu mereço as três estrelas no meu restaurante. Só me dê três meses, Baekhyun, irei dar meu melhor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>― Está nas tuas mãos, Park, o tempo começa a correr a partir de agora.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol socou o volante com força, deixando um suspiro exausto lhe abandonar os lábios enquanto estacionava o carro já em seu prédio. Uma semana já havia se passado e até agora havia lhe rendido apenas frustrações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, em um súbito lapso de coragem e inspiração, adentrou seu apartamento seguindo direto para a cozinha, ignorando o banho quente e a cama macia que lhe esperavam. Poderia dormir depois que garantisse o futuro de sua vida, a qual estava toda entregue naquele bendito restaurante que levava seu nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byun Baekhyun estava sentado em sua mesa ostentando o sorriso mais satisfeito do mundo, ao que lia em seu computador todos os comentários a respeito de seu último artigo publicado, sabendo que mais uma vez havia sido preciso em sua avaliação, aumentando ainda mais sua credibilidade no meio da gastronomia, sendo o único a ousar atirar pedras no castelo construído pelo Park, uma vez que ele era o queridinho de muitos e por isso sempre passavam a mão em sua cabeça, não importando quanto tempo ele estivesse estagnado naquela mesmice de sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun não era tido como prodígio no meio crítico por puro acaso. Era muito bem respeitado, uma grande referência para os mais novos na profissão, justamente por ser extremamente honesto e profissional em cada palavra escrita, sabendo que tantos os acertos e os erros deveriam, sim, serem pontuados, não importava a quem fosse direcionado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha apenas vinte e oito anos e havia conquistado todo aquele império e não foi por pouco. Formado em uma das melhores escolas de gastronomia do mundo, Le Cordon Bleu em Paris, com o currículo repleto de pós-graduações em escolas tão excelentes quanto a CIA nos Estados Unidos, havia entrado para a Michelim com o prestígio de ter o paladar mais sensível e aguçado de toda a Coréia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era esforçado, estava sempre tentando aprender mais e mais, buscando se aperfeiçoar, ao ponto de estar em sua segunda graduação, dessa vez em Seoul, cursando Letras para melhorar sua escrita. Gostava de ser prestigiado, mas também amava entregar sempre o melhor trabalho para aqueles que tinham respeito pelo o que fazia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gostava de mostrar que não estava onde estava, apenas pelo privilégio de sua família rica, por isso correu atrás de seus sonhos sem utilizar deste benefício, apenas provando por meio de seu trabalho, que havia alcançado tudo simplesmente por ser bom no que fazia. E era um dos melhores, o mundo reconhecia isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era contra produtos industrializados e estava sempre envolvido em campanhas para incentivar o plantio familiar e produtos orgânicos, indo contra a tudo o que seu pai fazia. E era também, onde se ligava ao Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passara a admirar secretamente o trabalho do chef, não só pela sua história de superação ao passar por todos os tropeços e conseguir fazer o seu nome no meio gastronômico, mas também por sempre valorizar a cultura e os ingredientes de seu país. Havia escrito diversos artigos sobre o restaurante do rapaz, se encantando pelo trabalho do mesmo desde o começo de sua carreira, embora tenha passado a odiar a arrogância que o mais velho começara a ostentar ao longo do tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fora nesse ponto em que as diversas alfinetadas começaram a surgir. Chanyeol por muito tempo se achava um tanto inalcançável, pelo prestígio e boas avaliações da sua franquia de restaurantes, onde muitos críticos não tinham culhões o suficiente para apontar todas as falhas que tivera nos últimos anos, as quais Baekhyun nem ao menos hesitou em pontuar, colocando em risco duas de suas tão queridas três estrelas, uma que ele mesmo havia lhe dado alguns anos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que tivesse prazer em ver de perto a possibilidade dos sonhos do Park ruindo em sua frente, mas gostava de saber que era um dos que apontaria as falhas que futuramente lhe ajudariam a melhorar. Mas também não iria mentir e dizer que não gostava de ver o cozinheiro frustrado e se atrapalhando em sua presença, porque era um </span>
  <em>
    <span>gracinha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, ali estava o Byun, colhendo os frutos de mais um bom trabalho, enquanto aguardava ansioso pela chegada da próxima semana, em que teria o prazer de se reencontrar com o Park em uma das festas da revista, prevendo as reações do mais velho tentando confrontar o crítico gastronômico, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se esquivar da aposta impensada, onde colocara uma corda ao redor do próprio pescoço, deixando o relógio contar os três meses que viriam pela frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol poderia se considerar levemente nervoso com toda a situação. Enquanto caminhava pela entrada do salão do evento organizado pela Michelim, onde alguns fotógrafos faziam seu trabalho capturando todas as cenas da festa, sentia os olhares dos convidados fixando em si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que era uma grande atração andante naquele dia e dessa vez não era pelo seu sucesso profissional, mas sim por ser o destinatário de um artigo tão negativo feito em uma das maiores revistas do mundo gastronômico. As pessoas lhe encaravam com uma expectativa alta, ansiosas pelo momento em que ele pararia para falar com algum dos jornalista e finalmente comentaria sobre a situação em que estava inserido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, Chanyeol era ardiloso, esperto demais. Apenas acenava para algumas pessoas durante o percurso, sem de fato parar para falar com alguma delas, a não ser, é claro, pelo seu acompanhante da noite, Do Kyungsoo, o qual também era o seu sub-chef no LOEY’s e o seu melhor amigo. O rapaz sempre estava presente quando tinha um desses eventos importantes, não só por ser o seu braço direito no restaurante, mas também por ter o alto do poder de entreter o Park em meio a toda a sua timidez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, então, conseguiu se esquivar dos repórteres que aguardavam na entrada, mesmo sabendo que não poderia fugir para sempre durante toda a noite de festa, e teve certeza disso, quando visualizou no fim do corredor de entrada, com um sorriso um tanto simpático e um terno exorbitantemente caro, Kim Junmyeon, lhe acenando com a mão e pedindo que se aproximasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coçou a nuca querendo se morder pelo azar, enquanto deixava Kyungsoo de lado e se aproximava do dono de todo aquele glamour, o chefe da revista Michelim, que fizera questão de lhe receber naquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais velho se despediu dos rapazes que conversava quando o Park se aproximou, fazendo questão de lhe oferecer uma taça de espumante quando um garçom passou por eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Boa noite, senhor Park, é um prazer te receber nesta noite ― Junmyeon disse um tanto simpático, mantendo o sorriso acolhedor no rosto, enquanto bebericava o líquido de sua taça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Boa noite, senhor Kim, eu que agradeço pela honra de mais um convite. Seus eventos são sempre formidáveis. ― Por mais desconfortável que estivesse, por pura vergonha em saber que todos agora lhe encaravam por estar em queda, correndo risco de perder o prestígio de sua franquia, Chanyeol não deixaria de ser, no mínimo, gentil com um dos representantes de todo aquele império, que era a Michelim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Nós até chegamos a cogitar se você viria ou não, mas é bom te ter aqui, acima de qualquer dificuldade, você ainda é um cozinheiro excepcional e muitos aqui te admiram muito ― Junmyeon disse em um tom ameno, ao que o Park coçava a nuca, se focando exclusivamente na primeira palavra da primeira frase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Nós… quem? ― questionou, sem querer parecer mal educado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Ah eu e o-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu. Boa noite, Park. ― Uma terceira voz fora ouvida bem atrás do chef, que se virou totalmente empalidecido, sentido os dedos longos lhe tocando a cintura. ― Que bom te ver por aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo ― sussurrou mais para si mesmo, do que para qualquer outra pessoa, fazendo o mais velho rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Irei deixá-los a sós. ― E então Junmyeon se afastou, levantando sua taça para o Park em sinal de cumprimento mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda estavam no meio do caminho entre a entrada e, de fato, o salão onde ocorria o evento, ficando em posição de destaque para que muitas pessoas olhassem de rabo de olho, tentando entender o que as duas atrações da festa falavam entre si. Afinal de contas, ali estava os personagens principais da polêmica que rondou o mundo gastronômico desde a última semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Pensei realmente que você não viria ― Baekhyun respondeu calmo, ficando de frente para o maior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suas mãos, que agora já haviam abandonado o quadril estreito do Park, estavam dentro dos bolsos de sua calça social cinza clara, enquanto discretamente analisava o cozinheiro, desde os cabelos escuros penteados para trás, até a blusa preta social, com as mangas erguidas até os cotovelos, deixando a mostra um dos braços completamente fechado de tatuagens. Poderia dizer que ele era uma gracinha, mas achava muito mais do que isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você já fez da minha semana um inferno, senhor Byun, será que poderia me deixar em paz pelo menos hoje? ― Deixou seu tom soar mais firme do que o normal, apertando os dedos ao redor da taça frágil que seguia intacta em sua mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não seja tão dramático, Chanyeol, pensei que você estava mais conformado, já que até ousou fazer uma aposta. ― Sorriu um tanto malvado, vendo o rosto do mais velho enrubescer em sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu sei muito bem as burradas que faço em minha vida, não preciso que fique me lembrando ― Chanyeol revidou um tanto mal humorado, finalmente finalizando o espumante em um gole só, deixando a taça em uma mesinha que tinha atrás do Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Estou apenas me certificando de que você não vai fingir que esse aposta nunca existiu. Você tem três meses, Park, e eu vou fazer questão de estar todo esse tempo acompanhando sua evolução.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu terei que proibir sua entrada no restaurante? ― Chanyeol questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o menor, vendo-o rir alto para sua última fala, pois sabia que ele não falava sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você apenas estará antecipando sua queda. Acho melhor tomar decisões sábias a partir de agora ― disse firme, embora um sorriso ladino ainda estivesse presente, demonstrando todo o seu divertimento com o sofrimento do Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Espero não te ver tão cedo, senhor Byun. ― Encerrou a conversa, pronto para dar o primeiro passo para longe do crítico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Tenho certeza que me verá muito em breve. ― O mais baixo então piscou um dos olhos na direção do cozinheiro, deixando que seu indicador deslizasse pelo queixo alheio, em pura provocação, enquanto finalmente abandonava-o ali na entrada do evento, completamente boquiaberto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nem ao menos sabia como prosseguir pelo restante da noite. Acabou encontrando Kyungsoo com um sorriso grande nos lábios, se divertindo com aquela tensão palpável que cercava os dois naquela discussão disfarçada, mas que atraira o olhar de muitos espectadores. O restante era apenas um borrão irrelevante em sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você tem certeza que irá fazer isso, Baek? ― Jongin questionou, mordiscando uma maçã, enquanto se ajeitava sobre a mesa do seu colega de trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― E por que eu não faria? ― O outro devolveu a pergunta, terminando de colocar algumas folhas dentro da bolsa que usava para trabalhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Se você realmente admira o trabalho do Chanyeol, deveria respeitar o momento que ele está passando e dar espaço para que ele consiga desenvolver as ideias e não ficar em cima, pressionando o rapaz ― Jongdae disse, um tanto irritado com a atitude de seu melhor amigo. Às vezes julgava muito duramente as ações imaturas do gastrônomo, mas, como seu empresário, tinha que garantir que ele não faria nenhuma burrada prejudicial à sua imagem profissional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Vocês vão ficar defendendo ele, é isso? ― Baekhyun questionou, deixando a bolsa jogada sobre a cadeira, enquanto endireitava a coluna para olhar para os dois rapazes dentro de sua sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não é bem isso, mas eu concordo com o Jongdae ― o Kim mais novo disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu normalmente respeitaria o espaço dele e deixaria ele levar o tempo que precisasse para recuperar o prestígio do restaurante, mas achei muito presunçoso da parte dele, simplesmente me desafiar com um prazo, como se ele não estivesse na merda o suficiente e pudesse provar que traria uma solução imediata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Se chama desespero, Baekhyun, é compreensível que ele tenha feito essa proposta justamente para você, em um momento tão delicado como o que ele estava. ― Jongdae continuou falando, se ajeitando melhor sobre a poltrona de couro no escritório do Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Proposta não, aquilo foi uma aposta. E foi bem burro da parte dele. Se ele fosse realmente conseguir salvar o restaurante tão rápido, ele já teria o feito antes. ― continuou irredutível, teimoso como Jongdae muito bem conhecia pelos anos de amizade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Aposta, por quê? Que eu saiba nenhum dos dois vão ganhar alguma coisa no fim disso tudo. ― Jongin debochou, finalmente terminando sua maçã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Bom, se ele conseguir, ele mantém o restaurante com três estrelas e ainda vai conseguir mais visibilidade depois da polêmica. Caso ele fracasse, estarei aqui esperando para retirar por conta própria, a tão amada terceira estrela que eu mesma lhe dei. E levarei mais uma de brinde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Assume logo que você só está tão interessado nesse assunto, porque você se sente fodidamente atraído pelo Park. ― Jongdae revirou os olhos, sabendo que o amigo era óbvio demais para esconder aquela pequena atração que vinha surgindo ao longo dos anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Isso realmente não diz respeito a nenhum de vocês ― disse, curto e grosso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Então você vai mesmo ir jantar lá hoje? Vai ficar perseguindo o rapaz? ― Foi a vez de Jongin perguntar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sim, estou indo agora. Se me dão licença. ― Indicou a porta com a cabeça, vendo os dois bufando e caminhando para a saída. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não faça merda, Baekhyun. ― Seu empresário aconselhou, enquanto pegava sua própria bolsa e saía da sala. Jongin, que trabalhava como designer da revista, apenas lhe acenou com a cabeça antes de sair com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun tinha noção da pequena atração que sentia pelo Park, assim como também sabia que tinha cem por cento de chance de não ser correspondido, por isso nem considerava aquilo uma desculpa válida para estar tão firme no pé do rapaz. Apenas continuava insistindo na história, porque sabia ser bem competitivo e porque acreditava que o Park poderia se sair bem no final disso tudo. Além do mais, amaciava seu ego saber que tinha tanta influência na vidinha atualmente pacata do cozinheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E foi pensando nisso, que se olhou no espelho no cantinho da sala, ajeitando os fios bagunçados ao fim da tarde daquela terça-feira, e pegou suas coisas, indo em direção à saída do prédio da Michelim, com a expectativa crescente por saber que em pouco minutos veria o mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo bem que havia o visto há menos de cinco dias no evento organizado pela revista, mas não havia passado daquela conversa rápida na entrada, repleta de suas alfinetadas. Agora, no entanto, seria em um contexto totalmente diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que o restaurante estaria pouco movimentado por ser ínicio da semana e um horário em que as pessoas ainda não havia saído do serviço, então havia poucas chances do local realmente encher pelas horas seguintes, e estava certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que entrou no estabelecimento, fora recebido por Oh Sehun, o assistente do sub-chef Kyungsso, que no momento passeava por entre as mesas do salão vazio e havia se empalidecido inteiro, ao notar a presença do tão respeitável crítico Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Senhor Byun, boa tarde ― ele disse meio desajeitado, se curvando em sinal de respeito. ― Nosso maitrê foi no banheiro rapidinho, espero que não se incomode com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sem problemas, poderia chamar o Park pra mim, por gentileza? ― Baekhyun lhe sorriu gentil, ainda se recusando a sentar, enquanto aguardava pela chegada do chef. Apenas deixou sua bolsa e o blazer que usava sobre um dos assentos por ali, sentindo-se levemente menos ansioso agora que já estava ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun, por outro lado, sentia uma linha fina de suor descendo pelas suas costas, enquanto caminhava em passos rápidos em direção à cozinha do restaurante. Por ser um horário pouco movimentado, todos os cozinheiros estavam livres conversando com o Chef Park, uma vez que todo o </span>
  <em>
    <span>mise en place</span>
  </em>
  <span> já estava pronto para receber os clientes no horário do jantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Senhor Park, temos visitas ― disse um tanto esbaforido, enquanto todos os outros presentes ficavam em silêncio, interessados no que o ajudante do sub-chef tinha a dizer. ― Byun Baekhyun acaba de chegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Inferno! ― esbravejou sozinho, enquanto deixava o pano de prato, que outrora estivera em seu ombro, sobre a mesa, começando a caminhar em direção à saída da cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teve que respirar fundo algumas boas vezes antes de finalmente alcançar o salão, onde o rapaz lhe aguardava com um olhar curioso, passeando por entre os detalhes do local.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Baekhyun ― chamou firme, em um tom moderado. ― A que devo a honra? ― Não poderia ser menos irônico, fazendo o Byun sorrir pequeno ao constatar este fato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Bom, eu vim jantar. O senhor disse que em três meses teria um prato de sucesso e pensei que hoje seria um bom dia para ver se houve alguma evolução. ― Parou de caminhar pelo local, apenas quando já estava de frente para o homem, perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro gostoso do perfume amadeirado que usava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sinto informar, mas ainda não tenho nada novo por aqui para lhe oferecer. Aceita comer algum dos pratos de nosso cardápio? ― Se esticou para alcançar o menu na bancada do bar atrás de si, oferecendo-o ao crítico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Hm, depende… Terei a honra de ter um prato preparado exclusiva e inteiramente por suas mãos? ― O sorriso um tanto malicioso voltara a aparecer nos lábios finos, fazendo o Park ter que respirar fundo para controlar suas emoções controvérsias, quando mirou a boca do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― O restaurante está vazio, então não vejo mal em eu mesmo preparar o seu jantar. Já sabe o que vai pedir? ― questionou pouco interessado, enquanto via a encenação do Byun ao analisar o menu pelo qual já era tão familiarizado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sua releitura do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jjajjangmyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>é impecável, acho que ficarei com ela esta noite. ― Sorriu na direção do cozinheiro, fechando o cardápio e lhe estendendo-o em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Mais alguma coisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Se não for pedir muito, gostaria da sua companhia em uma taça de vinho, enquanto te acompanho na cozinha. ― Piscou um dos olhos, vendo o mais velho bufando discretamente, ponderando o pedido do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não posso beber, pois estou em horário de trabalho e também não acho que seria adequado receber você na minha cozinha. ― tentou soar o mais polido possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Bom, eu sei me portar em um ambiente como este, senhor Park, prometo que não irei lhe incomodar em nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Contando que você não chegue perto dos fogões, você pode vir. Nosso maitrê tomará conta de suas coisas aqui fora. ― Soltou um leve suspiro, se dando por vencido enquanto era seguido por um Byun um tanto animado em direção ao coração de seu restaurante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegando lá, quando o Park empurrou a porta pesada de metal, mais uma vez o ambiente emudeceu por completo, todos os funcionários encarando a presença ilustre e renomada do Byun em completo choque e susto também. Automaticamente todos se endireitaram, temerosos de estarem sendo avaliados naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Vocês podem ir para a sala convivência, por favor ― disse a todos que lhe encaravam cheios de dúvidas, enquanto o rapaz ao seu lado apenas acenava com a cabeça em cumprimento aos funcionários. ― Irei preparar o jantar do senhor Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Precisa de alguma coisa, Chef? ― Kyungsoo tomou frente, quando as pessoas começaram a sair aos poucos em direção aos fundos do enorme estabelecimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não, Kyungsoo, se chegar algum cliente você venha para preparar os pratos, pode ser? ― Instruiu o rapaz, vendo-o concordando rapidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Boa noite, senhor Byun. ― se curvou para o homem, que logo retribuiu, respondendo baixinho. ― Com licença.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então, ambos se viram inteiramente sozinhos, provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun já conhecia a cozinha do LOEY’s de uma de suas primeiras visitas ao restaurante, mas algumas coisas pareciam diferentes ali, talvez por poder notar o tamanho do local, agora que só tinham os dois ali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Francês ou italiano? ― Chanyeol perguntou de súbito, enquanto caminhava até a pequena adega que havia ao lado da porta de entrada do local.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Francês ― Baekhyun respondeu em um pequeno sorriso, pois sabia que o cozinheiro já tinha conhecimento de serem os seus vinhos preferidos. Continuou em silêncio, assistindo o maior lhe servindo uma taça generosa, enquanto enfim caminhava até um dos enormes fogões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era interessante e bonito de assistir como o Park caminhava tão confiante e confortável por entre os corredores das bancadas e fogões, como se estivesse dentro de sua própria casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca havia duvidado do talento do rapaz na cozinha, mas assistir de perto enquanto ele pegava os ingredientes e os colocava dentro da panela, se movendo com tanta maestria, tornava tudo muito mais atraente ao seu olhar. O jeito em que ele cozinhava, era como se estivesse em uma dança, de uma forma tão interessante, que até mesmo retirou todas as palavras provocativas que estiveram na boca do Byun, pronto para alfinetá-lo naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas ficou ali, em silêncio, provando de um bom vinho, enquanto assistia o maior preparando sua refeição. Sua presença nem ao menos parecia ser notada, no entanto, assim que levou os ingredientes prontos para a ala de finalização dos pratos, bem em frente aonde o Byun estava, Chanyeol finalmente se lembrou que não estava sozinho, por mais que pudesse sentir o olhar do mais novo queimando sobre sua pele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― O cheiro parece muito bom ― Baekhyun comentou, apenas porque não sabia o que dizer quando o maior parou em sua frente, ficando em silêncio enquanto lhe encarava. ― Não vai servir? ― Dessa vez deixou um sorriso divertido aparecer, trazendo o Chef de volta aos eixos para finalmente finalizar o prato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notou que ele começou a se atrapalhar ao ter os olhos críticos lhe analisando tão de perto, tremendo levemente a mão quando fora servir o molho, derrubando uma colher no processo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ignorar o sorrisinho que brilhava em pura provocação nos lábios do Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Pronto ― comentou em um suspiro, deixando a panela com o molho de lado e empurrando o prato fundo gentilmente na direção do crítico. ― Espero que goste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Me acompanha até o salão? ― questionou por uma última vez, vendo o maior concordando com a cabeça, para em seguida lavar as mãos e, por fim, pegar o prato do Byun, seguindo-o até a mesa onde suas coisas estavam. Esperou que o rapaz se sentasse, para colocar o prato à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Aceita mais vinho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Por favor ― respondeu e no segundo seguinte, Chanyeol já chamava o garçom para fazer o pedido. ― Por que não senta? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não prefere comer sossegado? ― Chanyeol tentou recusar, não porque não queria estar perto do rapaz, mas porque sua presença era extremamente desconcertante, deixando o cozinheiro um tanto vulnerável. Era como se o Byun fosse conhecer todos os seus segredos e fraquezas com apenas um olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Adoraria ter companhia, sabe, comer sozinho sempre é chato. ― E então o mais alto se deu por vencido, puxando a cadeira à frente do outro para se sentar. ―  Delicioso. ― murmurou para si mesmo, após provar do prato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não foi o que você disse duas semanas atrás. ― Chanyeol não conseguiu segurar a própria língua, notando suas palavras só depois que já as tinha dito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não estou aqui a trabalho hoje, senhor Park. Sei do seu potencial como cozinheiro e dos belos pratos que tem aqui, mas espero que entenda que, como um crítico de respeito, eu não posso deixar suas falhas dos últimos anos passarem em branco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol não respondeu, continuou de braços cruzados encarando o rosto alheio, enquanto o mesmo apreciava a comida. Já havia superado as mágoas daquele artigo maldito, mas não facilitaria as coisas para o rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Já entendi essa parte, não preciso que repita sempre que me encontrar. ― Bufou, dessa vez não tão discretamente, e Baekhyun prendeu um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Apenas tome isso como um incentivo para conseguir trabalhar mais em suas novas criações. ― Deu de ombros, provando um pouco mais do vinho. ― Mas tenha ciência de que não te deixarei em paz nesse meio tempo, Park, você ousou colocar limites e prazos, espero que não se importe com a minha presença também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não é como se eu pudesse te impedir, não é mesmo? ― Desviou o olhar para notar um pequeno grupo de pessoas entrando no restaurante. ― Mas não quer dizer que isso torne sua presença menos inconveniente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não se importa em magoar meus sentimento? ― Fez um biquinho pequeno com os lábios, por mais que estivesse se divertindo com a situação, adorava tirar o Park do sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não sabia que você os tinha, Byun. Agora, se me der licença, tenho trabalho a fazer. ― Se levantou da mesa sem muitos modos, ajeitando o avental amassado sobre o corpo e jogando um último olhar ao rapaz que lhe encarava tão interessado. ― Bom apetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era o comecinho de noite de uma sexta-feira, na semana seguinte a visita inesperada do Byun ao LOEY’s, que acabou deixando o proprietário um tanto incomodado consigo próprio e as decisões que estava fazendo em sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Também fazia um mês desde que havia proposto aqueles três meses para renovar a sua franquia e os resultados até aquele momento eram basicamente nulos. Não que tivesse realmente colocado em prática algumas das poucas ideias que havia tido, mas pelo menos estava fazendo testes e mais testes em relação ao novo prato, pois ele tinha que ser espetacular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já havia mudado sua ideia inicial cerca de trezentas vezes e nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente, havia feito pesquisas, conversado com especialistas gastronômicos e, principalmente, havia testado muito. Chegava a ir mais cedo para casa e pegava todos os ingredientes que tinha para tentar fazer alguma releitura moderna decente, dos pratos tão típicos da sua culinária natal, mas não estava rolando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deste modo, naquela sexta, se viu mais uma vez sem saída. Era uma noite movimentada no restaurante e sabia que deveria ser o pilar para que o serviço funcionasse plenamente no estabelecimento, mas estava colocando toda sua confiança em Kyungsoo, sabendo que seu melhor amigo faria o bom trabalho de comandar a cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, estava com o seu bloquinho de notas em mãos, onde todas suas ideias eram descritas, enquanto conversava com Kim Minseok, um de seus cozinheiros mais antigos em sua equipe e o qual também confiava cegamente em seu bom gosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rapaz era conhecido por muitos no meio da gastronomia, pelo paladar impecável, sabia fazer combinações como ninguém e sabia que ainda tinha muito reconhecimento para adquirir, pois merecia. Enquanto isso, ele se contentava em ser uma das peças chaves do LOEY’s e também uma pessoa de extrema confiança para o Chef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você acha que pode funcionar? ― o Park questionou ao rapaz, enquanto analisava a ideia que ele tinha dado. Naquele momento, já nem confiava em suas própria habilidades culinárias, tamanho o desespero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sim, Chef. Acho que uma fruta cítrica em um prato tão apimentado, pode trazer uma acidez e um pouquinho de leveza a mais na combinação. Kimchi é muito carregado, fermentado, trazer essa pegada um pouquinho mais fresca, vai agregar muito. ― Minseok dizia, com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios, já imaginando o agridoce com o toque apimentado, fazendo sua boca salivar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Obrigado, Minseok. Irei tentar fazer o teste hoje, mas ainda não decidi em qual prato posso adaptar isso, irei pesquisar mais, mas saiba que você já ajudou bastante ― disse, terminando de anotar as dicas no seu bloco, enquanto sorria para o cozinheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você já vai embora? ― questionou. Estavam em um canto da cozinha, enquanto o resto da equipe trabalhava arduamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Vou sim. Kyungsoo está no comando, mas confio em você para ajudar também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Certo, boa noite, Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Boa noite, Minseok. ― Se despediu com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto ia até sua sala, que ficava bem ao lado da sala de convivência, que era basicamente onde os funcionários se trocavam e também faziam seus horários de descanso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrou em seu escritório e em uma velocidade recorde, retirou seu dólmã e colocou a camiseta social de botões que sempre usava, na cor preta, puxando as mangas até os cotovelos, deixando exposto o braço tatuado; em seguida pegou sua bolsa e saiu de lá, ansioso para chegar até o seu apartamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, assim que pisou no salão do restaurante, onde muitos clientes já se encontravam, acabou tendo mais uma daquelas surpresas desagradáveis, das muitas que tivera ao longo das últimas semanas e todas elas sendo regidas pela mesma pessoa: Byun Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O crítico conversava com a maitrê do turno noturno na entrada do estabelecimento, provavelmente em busca de uma mesa para se sentar, porém deveria estar tendo dificuldade, pois a casa estava cheia. No entanto, ignorou qualquer coisa que a mulher dizia quando seus olhos miraram o Park, que congelou no meio do caminho, querendo correr de volta para o seu escritório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ainda estava próximo ao bar e continuou estagnado no mesmo local quando viu o homem caminhando em sua direção. Felizmente, nenhum dos clientes pareceu notar a situação, a não ser pelos garçons, que já estavam acostumados com as alfinetadas trocadas entre o Chef e o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Senhor Park, grande honra te encontrar hoje. ― Se aproximou com o mesmo sorriso cretino de sempre, fazendo o Park espumar internamente, pois não faria ou falaria nada que pudesse comprometer sua imagem em frente aos clientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Boa noite, senhor Byun. Não sabia que viria para jantar hoje ― disse, tentando não evidenciar sua impaciência. Ainda estava um tanto ansioso e precisava correr para o seu apartamento, ou sentiria toda aquela onda de inspiração indo embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não vim exatamente para isso, até porque, estou ficando cansado de comer a mesma comida de sempre, sabe? A não ser que você tenha alguma coisa nova para me oferecer ― disse simplista, em um dar de ombros capaz de tirar o Park do sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não tem muita coisa para se fazer em um restaurante, a não ser comer. Então, se você não tem interesse no que temos disponível, sugiro que busque outro lugar para jantar, até porque, eu mesmo já estou de saída ― informou em um tom um tanto quanto seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Deve ser um compromisso importante para você deixar o restaurante sozinho em plena sexta-feira ― disse em um leve tom de curiosidade, sentindo uma pontada de decepção por saber que não teria a companhia do Park naquela </span>
  <span>noite</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu interesse aos poucos se tornava muito mais notável, talvez por agora ter um motivo para ver e pensar no cozinheiro por mais vezes do que o usual, mesmo sabendo que o tópico em que estavam inseridos, com toda aquela questão da avaliação do restaurante, não tivesse necessariamente a ver com os pensamentos que rondavam a cabeça do Byun em relação ao outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não que seja do seu interesse, mas apenas estou indo para a minha casa. O tempo está contando no relógio e uma mês já se passou, Baekhyun, não tenho mais tempo para as suas gracinhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Poxa, Chanyeol, fico até chateado em ver você usando esse tom comigo. ― Fez um biquinho inteiramente encenado, aproveitando para ir para o lado sentimental. Não era muito comum que os dois se tratassem pelo primeiro nome. ― Não quero ser um peso para te atrapalhar, se você estiver indo fazer teste de novos pratos, eu posso muito bem te acompanhar, sabe, sou muito reconhecido pelo meu paladar sensível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nunca teve muitos pudores e a prova disso era a sua capacidade de ser inconveniente em alguns momentos, mas também não era um completo sem noção, jamais falaria isso com o Park, se não enxergasse uma abertura por entre as muralhas do cozinheiro. Era educado e polido, mas se permitia cruzar essa barreira quando se tratava do outro rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você sabe que eu não concordo muito com as suas opiniões gastronômicas, então não sei se será de muita ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― É irônico você dizer isso, quando eu já avaliei seu restaurante dezenas de vezes e continuarei avaliando. ― Devolveu a provocação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Deve ser por isso que estou sendo ameaçado de perder duas estrelas, você não acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você vai querer minha ajuda ou não? ― questionou um tanto impaciente, vendo o maior revirando os olhos enquanto mirava qualquer canto aleatório do salão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você veio de carro? ― Se deu por vencido, fazendo a pergunta enquanto caminhava para fora do restaurante com o mais novo em seu encalço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu nunca venho de carro, sempre acabo bebendo um pouco mais de vinho do que o necessário, então não acho prudente ― respondeu, apenas porque deveria começar a puxar algum assunto com o rapaz, afinal, estariam juntos por um bom tempo durante aquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Até que você é decente às vezes, Byun ― debochou, enquanto entravam no carro enorme do Park, estacionado em uma parte reservada do estacionamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Está insinuando que sou indecente? ― O tom usado fora tão malicioso, que apenas conseguiu rir ao ver as bochechas do mais velho adquirindo um tom rubro. Aproveitou para afivelar o cinto de segurança, enquanto olhava de esgueira para o rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Prefiro não responder. ― E com isso, eles seguiram em completo silêncio até chegarem na cobertura onde o cozinheiro morava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era realmente a primeira vez em que davam um passo tão pessoal na relação deles, que nunca passou das alfinetadas nas festas da Michelim e outros eventos gastronômicos, ou das poucas visitas que o Byun fizera ao LOEY’s ao longo dos últimos anos, todas elas a trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora sempre fossem muito profissionais, as coisas sempre fluíam para um lado mais provocativo quando se tratava dos dois. Não sabiam exatamente qual o prazer sentiam com tudo aquilo, mas achavam interessante toda essa troca de farpas, gostavam de assistir a reações um do outro, assim como gostavam de poder se verem de pertinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, ali naquela noite, estavam completamente cercados por tudo o que conduzia a relação construída nesses últimos anos; estavam sozinhos em um apartamento, onde o Park faria um bom jantar e poderiam trocar as farpas enquanto olhavam no olho um do outro de pertinho. Não sabiam para onde as coisas rumariam depois daquilo tudo, mas se dependesse da mente maquiavélica de Baekhyun, não seria nada que ambos não fossem gostar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― E então, Park, posso saber como anda o seu progresso nessa mudança toda? ― questionou, como se para quebrar o clima, enquanto entravam dentro da cobertura um tanto luxuosa, mas discreta, onde o cozinheiro morava. Deixaram os sapatos na porta, assim como os casacos pendurados no suporte da entrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Examinou alguns detalhes da enorme sala de estar assim que adentraram ao apartamento, podendo ver de relance, a porta grande e de vidro que dava para a sacada, de fato, a cobertura do prédio. A cozinha grande e em tons escuros era conjugada com a sala, tal como a sala de jantar, tornando o espaço muito maior do que o recomendado para alguém que morava sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Bom, resolvemos fazer algumas mudanças no menu, então, vamos manter nossos pratos clássicos do restaurante, mas aqueles poucos que eram tradicionais da culinária coreana, iremos mudar, dar uma repaginada ― respondeu, enquanto seguia em direção à cozinha, com o menor em seu encalço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproveitou para lavar bem as mãos e em seguida pegar seu avental que ficava pendurado ali no canto. A iluminação ambiente era baixa, mais concentrada sobre a bancada onde iria cozinhar e isso tornava o clima muito mais agradável, não obrigando-os a se olharem com tanta clareza naquele momento tão atípico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― É um bom começo ― respondeu um tanto satisfeito. ― Só cuidado para não florear demais nesses novos pratos que irão entrar e acabar se perdendo ainda mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Já temos tudo planejado, iremos trazer pratos típicos mesmo, pois não queremos mudar o conceito que valoriza tanto a nossa culinária local. E também resolvemos manter as nossas releituras dos clássicos, porque é o nosso diferencial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― E estão muito certos. ― Foi obrigado a elogiar, se posicionando do outro lado da bancada, podendo ficar de frente para o cozinheiro. ― E irão mexer na carta de vinhos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Jamais ― disse rápido, firme em suas palavras. ― Tenho muito orgulho da nossa carta, não podemos mexer na melhor seleção de vinhos da Coréia ― se gabou um pouquinho, fazendo o outro rir fraco. Era a primeira vez que riam na presença um do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não podem mesmo, vocês têm os meus vinhos franceses e italianos preferidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Inclusive, aceita uma taça? ― questionou ao rapaz. Tinha acabado de amarrar o avental e estava apenas parado na frente do crítico, sem saber muito o que fazer. ― Tenho o seu preferido aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― E como sabe qual é o meu preferido? ― perguntou um tanto curioso, encarando o rosto desconcertado do Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Um </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chateau Margaux</span>
  </em>
  <span> é a sua cara, senhor Byun. ― Sorriu satisfeito ao ver as sobrancelhas alheias arqueadas em pura surpresa. ― Para harmonizar com o prato de hoje, acho que um </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pavillon Blanc</span>
  </em>
  <span> seria perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun nem ao menos respondeu, um tanto boquiaberto após a precisão do palpite do Park, ao mesmo tempo em que admirava a voz grave pronunciando as palavras em francês naquele sotaque um tanto carregado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuou em silêncio enquanto o assistia voltar com o vinho branco e duas taças, servindo-os em seguida. Brindaram em uma troca de olhares longa, que durou enquanto davam também o primeiro gole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Teremos peixe hoje? ― perguntou para quebrar o silêncio, depois de alguns segundos apenas apreciando o sabor marcante da bebida envelhecida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sim, quero testar algum molho ou geléia envolvendo frutas e acho que ficaria muito bom com um robalo com a pele bem crocante ― informou o mais velho, enquanto ia até a sua geladeira, pegando alguns maracujás de lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― É a sua ideia para o novo prato do restaurante?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não exatamente ― respondeu. ― Quero trazer o frescor da fruta, mas não necessariamente com um peixe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― É uma mistura interessante, se souber fazer o equilíbrio com os outros ingredientes do prato, ficará surpreendentemente delicioso ― Baekhyun disse. Na sua época de faculdade, gostava de provar das mais variadas combinações de sabores e, embora não tivesse lá uma grande confiança em suas habilidades para cozinhar, sabia reconhecer quando uma composição ficava impecável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu pensei no maracujá, por causa da acidez e também da doçura que traz. Mas ainda estou indeciso se devo fazer um vinagrete com ele e alguns outros ingredientes, ou se faço uma geleia, talvez uma redução. ― Estavam frente a frente naquele momento, enquanto o Park brincava de rolar a fruta de um lado para o outro e o Byun, apoiado em seus cotovelos sobre a bancada, bebericava o vinho enquanto lhe mirava intensamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Se me permite opinar, um vinagrete vai trazer mais acidez do que precisa, enquanto a geleia pode perder um pouco do frescor, mas pelo menos você consegue controlar a doçura, assim como a redução. Só resta testar qual das duas ficará melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Então, essa noite nós teremos um robalo com um molho de maracujá e um mix de folhas ― respondeu em um mínimo sorriso, enquanto lançava uma piscadela para o rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Delicioso ― Baekhyun disse, um tanto aéreo, enquanto assistia o rapaz começando a partir a fruta para preparar o molho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun sempre achava particularmente atraente quando podia ver o mais velho cozinhando, gostava de admirar o braço forte e tatuado, as mãos cheias de veias e os dedos longos e grossos que vez ou outra carregava um anel, evidenciando a beleza peculiar daquela parte de seu corpo. Não sabia se todas as pessoas tinham o mesmo pensamento sobre a aura um tanto sedutora que o Park carregava, mas era impossível se ver longe desses encantos enquanto o via se dedicar em algo que amava tanto, quanto a cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele era um tanto preciso, sabia disso, caminhava pela cozinha como se estivesse em uma dança íntima com a sua amante, no entanto, não deixava de ser curioso o quão desajeitado o mesmo homem, de quase dois metros que coordenava mais de vinte cozinheiros, conseguia ser em sua presença. Chegava a ser engraçado observar os dedos trêmulos enquanto tentava finalizar o prato em sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naquela noite de sexta, no entanto, Chanyeol parecia relaxado enquanto preparava o peixe com cuidado, vez ou outra bebericando seu vinho e concordando monossilabicamente com o falatório do Byun sobre seus restaurante preferidos ao redor do mundo. Ele parecia calmo, mesmo estando em um contexto tão ímpar ao lado de Baekhyun, ambos em seu apartamento em um momento nunca imaginado anteriormente, nem mesmo em seus mais íntimos desejos secretos envolvendo o crítico engomadinho e irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu acho que tive uma ideia ― Baekhyun comentou em algum momento da noite, enquanto o Park começava a montar o prato, despejando a redução da polpa da fruta sobre o peixe e acrescentando o mix de folhas ao redor. Um prato fresco e ao mesmo tempo um tanto sofisticado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― E qual seria? ― Quis saber, ainda concentrado em ajeitar cada folhinha na louça, de forma a ficar o mais perfeito possível, mesmo que fossem devorar tudo nos segundos seguintes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você mora na cobertura e tem uma grande área externa, provavelmente deve ter uma mesa lá fora, certo? ― Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, levantando seu olhar curioso para observar o rosto do rapaz ao que ele dizia suas ideias mirabolantes. ― Acho que seria uma boa ideia ir jantar lá, concorda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Seria interessante ― concordou o mais alto, finalmente finalizando a montagem dos dois pratos. ― Você pega o vinho? ― questionou, vendo-o afirmando rapidamente, enquanto pegava a garrafa da bebida e as duas taças, seguindo o maior até a sacada pela porta da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A parte de fora era tão grande quanto dentro, tinha uma hidromassagem no canto e em uma parte mais elevada, havia uma espécie de cozinha improvisada e uma mesa enorme, de onde se podia ver com clareza os outros prédios da cidade, ao mesmo tempo em que se era iluminado pela luz da lua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posicionaram seus pratos e taças frente a frente, enquanto o Park ligava a pequena luminária que simulava algumas velas, tornando o clima um tanto agradável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Permaneceram em um silêncio confortável enquanto começavam a degustar aquela divindade em forma de comida, Baekhyun não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com os dotes culinários do rapaz, após provar uma comida tão deliciosa vinda de suas mãos, depois de tanto tempo estagnado em um só ponto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― É quando eu como esses pratos despretensiosos, feitos com cuidado apenas por estar a fim de comer algo novo, que eu noto o dom como cozinheiro. É perceptível que você tem talento, Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Pensei que estaríamos longe de avaliações hoje ― comentou um tanto envergonhado, embora estivesse orgulhoso da combinação de ingredientes que fizera naquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você apenas deveria aceitar meu elogio, Park, acho que pode te incentivar nesse percurso até conseguir o que você quer. ― O Byun deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente, enquanto dava mais uma garfada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Pensei que você gostaria de me ver fracassar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não é minha intenção com isso tudo, nunca foi. Mas, desde que você me desafiou, eu passei a aguardar ansiosamente esses três meses, para saber se você fará valer a pena e se finalmente vai abaixar esse nariz em pé ― comentou um tanto debochado, fazendo o Park rir a contragosto, uma vez que o clima era bom demais para levarem qualquer coisa para o pessoal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Iremos descobrir se posso manter meu orgulho intacto, muito em breve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Na verdade, acho que seu orgulho já caiu por terra, Park ― disse simplista, bebericando mais de seu vinho. A essa altura, a bebida já rodava quente pelas suas veias, deixando ambos um tanto mais soltos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não totalmente, eu diria. ― Foi obrigado a concordar. Sabia que havia abaixado sua bola, desde a publicação do artigo e o momento em que fora a uma das festas da revista e tivera todos aqueles olhares curiosos em sua direção. Fora como uma facada em seu ego. ― Ainda tem algumas coisas que não me permito fazer, embora eu morra de vontade. ― Deixou a frase subentendida, abrindo possibilidade para a mente fértil de Baekhyun divagar sobre o que ele queria dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Pergunto ao que isso se refere ― deixou no ar, não querendo soar tão curioso quanto estava. ― É relacionado a algo em específico?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Mais precisamente a alguém ― revelou, fazendo o outro se calar pensativo por alguns minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente uma tensão diferente começou a tomar conta do ambiente, fazendo ambos se questionarem se eram os únicos que estavam sentindo o clima trilhando caminhos perigosos demais para os seus próprios bens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun acabou sorrindo ladino, mesmo que uma pontinha de dúvida houvesse surgido em sua mente naquele momento. Era de conhecimento geral que a vida pessoal do Park era uma grande incógnita, quando o Byun fazia suas investidas um tanto quanto discretas, tentando demonstrar o mínimo interesse no cozinheiro, nunca recebia, de fato, uma resposta a tudo aquilo, o que lhe fazia questionar a sexualidade do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, o Park se via perdido na mesma situação, indeciso entre a possibilidade daquelas frases um tanto dúbias, realmente, serem uma indicação de flerte, ou apenas algum fruto de sua imaginação. Sabia que havia um pequeno rumor que circulou alguns anos antes a respeito da bissexualidade do crítico gastronômico, no entanto, nunca conseguiu realmente alcançar alguma força, já que a imprensa fora abafada pelo alto poder econômico da família Byun, então, lhe restava apenas a dúvida nunca sanada no fundinho de sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― E quem seria a pessoa sortuda? ― questionou, abandonando o prato já finalizado, enquanto buscava pela taça mais uma vez, dando um longo gole antes de voltar a preencher o cristal com o líquido claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Já estamos aqui mesmo, não é? ― Chanyeol sussurrou para si próprio, acabando por chamar a atenção do outro. ― É sobre você, Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O crítico prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, um tanto embasbacado, enquanto deixava a garrafa de vinho abandonada sobre a mesa. Por fim, apenas sorriu ladino, estreitando os olhos da forma mais provocativa que conseguiu, enquanto bebericava um pouco da bebida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Então quer dizer que você tem muitas vontades em relação a mim? Isso é novidade ― provocou, sabendo que aquela situação jamais ocorreria senão pelo álcool em suas veias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Devo admitir que algumas coisas ao seu respeito, me deixam um tanto… </span>
  <em>
    <span>curioso</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― respondeu, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o encosto da cadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Interessante, Park ― devolveu, enquanto se levantava e dava a volta na mesa, indicando o parapeito ali perto, para que o cozinheiro lhe acompanhasse até lá. ― Sendo assim, posso assumir que você não é o único.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos agora estavam lado a lado no topo do prédio enorme, tendo todas as luzes da capital coreana como o cenário de uma cena um tanto atípica, mas, estranhamente, muito desejosa por ambos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, assistindo de canto de olho o rapaz abandonando a taça sobre o mármore que cercava a cobertura, enquanto virava-se de frente para o mais alto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Nunca imaginei te ter nessa posição, Baekhyun ― deixou a voz grave sair. ― Pensei que nossa relação ficava apenas no âmbito profissionalmente competitivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Pensei ter deixado claro muitas vezes. ― Deu de ombros, como se não estivesse confessando seus maiores pecados ali naquele momento. ― Mas, pelo visto, eu precisava ser muito mais explícito se quisesse lhe fazer notar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― É interessante como algumas taças de vinho a mais, lhe fazem admitir tanta coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Essas mesmas taças de vinho também aguçam muito mais as minhas vontades. ― Seus olhares se uniram de uma forma tão intensa, que o corpo do Park chegou a estremecer por um instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu digo o mesmo sobre as minhas curiosidades. ― Acabou mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, sentindo uma súbita ansiedade tomando conta de seu corpo. ― Vai mesmo me deixar dar o primeiro passo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Jamais, Park. Esperei demais por esse momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então, em um misto intenso de coragem e todo aquele desejo que vinha sendo fermentado dentro de si nos últimos anos, Baekhyun se deixou entrelaçar os dedos na gola da camisa social que o cozinheiro usava, puxando-o para baixo até que seus lábios gélidos tocassem os semelhantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ainda estava com os olhos abertos quando o primeiro contato veio, mas, na mesma velocidade em que se encontraram naquele beijo estranhamente calmo, também se permitiu ser guiado pelo caminho um tanto carinhoso que estavam seguindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto suas pálpebras se fechavam para apreciar o sabor dos lábios do Byun regados ao vinho, deixou que sua mão se fechasse na cintura estreita, aproximando seus corpos ao que o primeiro toque entre as línguas também vinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apertou o menor contra si, sentindo-o quase resmungando entre o beijo, enquanto sua mão abandonava a gola de sua camisa e seguia pelos fios perfeitamente penteados do cozinheiro, puxando-os levemente, enquanto inclinavam o rosto, trazendo muito mais intensidade ao ato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sabia que não conseguiria parar tão cedo, não depois de sentir o gostinho daquele beijo que aguardara por tantos e tantos meses, não depois de sentir a mão forte lhe puxando para grudarem os corpos, ou a forma gostosa em que ele movia a língua contra a sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se soubesse que o beijo do Park seria um dos melhores de sua vida e que teria o efeito semelhante a uma das drogas mais viciantes e perigosas do mundo, não teria demorado tanto tempo para externar aquele desejo que viveu trancado dentro de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o mais velho não conseguia pensar em nada além do mesmo que o Byun. Estava sendo movido pela luxúria construída com aquele ato, por mais lento que estivesse sendo, com as poucas sugadas que o crítico dava em seu inferior ou o carinho gostoso em seu couro cabeludo, que vez ou outra se transformava em um puxão, apenas para aguçar ainda mais o tesão que começara a sentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressionou o corpo menor contra o parapeito gelado, já não se importando com suas taças de cristais abandonadas ali em cima, apenas interessado em sentir mais e mais da boca do Byun grudada a sua. Sentia seus murmúrios por entre o beijo, quando apertava sua cintura com mais força, ou simplesmente sugava sua língua devagarinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum dos dois saberia explicar o que sentiam de fato. Mas se pudessem descrever aquele beijo em poucas palavras, diriam ser o melhor de suas vidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando se separaram, minutos incontáveis depois, ficaram se encarando de pertinho, as testas coladas e um milhão de pensamentos rondando suas cabeças. Sabiam ser a situação mais atípica quando se referido aos dois, mas não conseguiam evitar tensão crescente entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, enquanto buscavam um pouco de ar com os corpos ainda entrelaçados e ofegantes, não conseguiram simplesmente parar por ali, levando menos de um minuto para que voltassem a se beijar com muito mais fervor do que anteriormente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada mais importava para eles naquele fim de noite, nem mesmo suas dignidades ou a vozinha profissional que sussurrava no fundo de suas consciências. Apenas usaram a hora seguinte para inflamar o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios adormeciam com tantos beijos trocados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a semana seguinte chegou, Chanyeol sentia como se seus ânimos estivessem renovados. Após aquela pequena sessão de amassos com o Byun em sua sacada, em que, além dos beijos trocados, também trocaram seus números de telefone, era como se pudessem aceitar que alguma coisa além do profissional estivesse surgindo entre eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo depois que o mais novo fora embora, ambos ainda trocaram algumas poucas mensagens ao fim da noite, não só a respeito do jantar maravilhoso servido pelo Park, mas pelas descobertas recentes que haviam feito sobre seus interesses um pelo outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E assim se seguiu durante todo o fim de semana, muitas mensagens e promessas de talvez continuarem de onde haviam parado, fazendo-os se sentirem como adolescentes flertando pela primeira vez, mas não era como se tivessem muita vontade de controlar, afinal de contas, estava sendo como um alívio no meio de toda aquela rotina agitada que ambos levavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguindo por este caminho, Chanyeol sentia uma vontade crescente de dar fim àquela aposta, de finalmente colocar seu restaurante nos eixos e mostrar para o Byun que ele tinha, sim, a capacidade de mudar o status em que se encontrava. Mas para que isso ocorresse, sabia que teria que abrir mão de algumas coisas e a principal dessas, era o seu cargo como Chef.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que fosse desistir de tudo, jamais, no entanto, se permitiu tirar aquela semana de folga para si e para o bem de sua empresa, por isso fez suas malas logo na terça-feira bem cedinho e pegou seu carro, rumando para o interior da Coréia, algumas cidadezinhas pequenas e com uma agricultura local e muita valorização da essência cultural do país. Era disso que precisava, se conectar com o lugar de onde tinha vindo e de onde tirava toda a sua motivação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se quisesse realmente trazer uma inovação, precisava se munir com tudo aquilo que mais amava e por isso precisava estudar mais, aprender mais. E nada melhor do que vagar pelas feirinhas dos pequenos bairros, provar novos ingredientes, conhecer práticas locais, de forma a aprimorar todo aquele conhecimento que já tinha depois de anos e mais anos de estudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, enquanto fazia aquela viagem regada a novos aprendizados e muita comida gostosa, acabara deixando toda a sua vida na cidade para trás. Seu restaurante estava em boas mãos e quanto a isso não tinha dúvida alguma, os e-mails urgentes estavam sendo redirecionados para Kyungsoo e só resolveria aquilo que realmente não pudesse ser delegado a outra pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, deixar tudo longe de seus domínios para se dedicar apenas aos reais objetivos com aquela viagem, incluía também, deixar Byun Baekhyun sem respostas, lotando seus aplicativos de mensagem, afinal, já haviam se passado três dias desde o dia em que havia embarcado e nunca mais dera algum sinal de vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, enquanto caminhava pela feirinha com os trajes despojados e um copo grande de suco verde em mãos, se permitiu sorrir ao ver seu telefone tocando, indicando uma ligação do Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Alô?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol? Finalmente algum sinal de vida! Aconteceu alguma coisa? </span>
  </em>
  <span>― questionou rápido demais, embora não quisesse demonstrar que se importava tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Oi, Baek, tudo bem? ― perguntou divertido, ouvindo um bufar do outro lado da linha. ― Está tudo bem comigo, eu resolvi fazer uma viagem de última hora e acabei não tendo tempo de avisar quase ninguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu fiquei preocupado. Você não estava no LOEY’s e também não apareceu em nenhuma rede social. Pensei que algo mais sério tinha acontecido</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― assumiu, desta vez em um tom muito mais ameno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu precisava encontrar um rumo não só para mim, mas para o meu restaurante. Achei justo estudar mais dos ingredientes naturais e de tudo aquilo que me fez querer estar onde estou, preciso me conectar com a origem dos nossos alimentos se quero trazer algo novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você poderia ter avisado, mas entendo bem pelo o que está passando. Apenas liguei por conta de um surto.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Riu fraco. ― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mas tudo bem, espero que consiga muito aprendizado e que isso realmente te ajude. Quando voltar, estarei te esperando e não é só para provar da sua comida novamente. </span>
  </em>
  <span>― Deixou o tom malicioso aparecer, fazendo o maior rir um tanto tímido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Volto no domingo de manhã, caso queira me encontrar, te esperarei mais tarde no meu apartamento ― informou, desacreditado de sua própria ousadia com aquela proposta. Quando no mundo estaria tendo este tipo de conversa com o senhor </span>
  <em>
    <span>Byun Baekhyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Isso mesmo, nunca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Certo, até domingo então. Boa viagem, Park.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― E então ele desligou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecia que o tempo estava voando, Chanyeol nem ao menos conseguia mensurar a velocidade em que as semanas seguintes se passaram e, junto com elas, o seu desespero apenas crescia mais e mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já conseguia ver de longe o seu prazo de três meses se encerrando e, infelizmente, mesmo com muita pesquisa e vários e vários testes, ainda não havia conseguido um resultado concreto, embora sentisse estar próximo de chegar ao resultado final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun também passara a se tornar uma constante em sua vida, não só em suas visitas semanais ao restaurante, mas também as poucas mensagens trocadas e até mesmo uma visita ou outra que faziam periodicamente em seus apartamentos, levando aqueles poucos beijos trocados muito mais a sério do que cogitaram na primeira vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era a mais pura verdade quando ambos se olharam naquele primeiro jantar em uma troca de olhares profundas e internamente assumiram estarem viciados, e a prova concreta disso tudo, é que não conseguiam se ver por mais de quatro dias sem trocarem um beijinho sequer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tinham muito tempo para se falarem durante a semana com todos os trabalhos e até os estudos do Byun, tampouco tempo para se encontrarem várias vezes durante a semana. O que fazia com que acabassem se vendo espremidos dentro do carro do Park, enquanto trocavam alguns beijos e até mesmo umas mãos bobas em uma das caronas que o cozinheiro ofereceu ao rapaz em uma quarta-feira chuvosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só aos fins de semana que conseguiam se ver com um pouco mais de calma e, desde que o Park voltara de viagem, acabara tornando isso um pouco mais frequente do que planejavam e, embora o desejo começasse a ficar insustentável, não passavam dos beijos ou de uma mãozinha aqui e outra ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, no entanto, enquanto Park Chanyeol sentia seu corpo cheio de energia, mais uma vez em sua cobertura em um dos muitos testes que havia feito para o novo prato, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como o Byun ficaria orgulhoso ao provar aquela combinação deliciosa e, é claro, também pensava em como seria recompensado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subitamente sentiu uma necessidade de falar com o rapaz, estava verdadeiramente feliz por finalmente ter chegado naquilo que considerava minimamente perfeito para compor o seu novo cardápio, sabendo que ainda teria alguns dias de folga até que seu prazo acabasse de fato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, não se fez de rogado quando pegou seu telefone, os olhos ainda meio presos ao prato montado em sua frente e um sorriso grande demais enfeitando seu rosto. Queria compartilhar isso com alguém e, embora não pudesse revelar muitos detalhes ao crítico, afinal, ele ainda teria que fazer o seu verdadeiro julgamento, sentia que ele era a pessoa que melhor lhe acolheria naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun havia se tornado uma parte muito peculiar de sua vida, era aquele que lhe provocava, lhe tirava do sério, cutucava suas feridas com toda a sinceridade, mas também despertava o seu melhor para querer sempre evoluir, além de, obviamente, ser a pessoa que mais lhe despertava atração nas últimas semanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era surreal ao ponto de achar que estava indo rápido demais, mas conseguia notar a pequena evolução que fizeram desde as inúmeras alfinetadas nas festas, os olhares longos demais que trocavam, até uma provocação mais explícita em forma de desafio, que incrivelmente os aproximaram e ainda criaram um laço muito além do profissional ali. Sentiam uma admiração incubada pelo trabalho um do outro e acabaram ficando mais próximos do que deveriam, com a desculpa de estarem naquele momento de desafio, que só fazia sentido na cabeça deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, compartilhar com o mais novo ― aquele mesmo rapaz que havia lhe derrubado do pódio de comodismo que havia construído ―, que finalmente havia conseguido. Depois de dois anos de puro desafio interno, tinha muito mais significado do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alô?</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― A voz do outro lado soou um tanto mansa, como se estivesse sendo interrompido de um sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Baek? Eu consegui! ― disse rápido, mal se importando se estava fazendo sentido ou não. Apenas estava feliz, era como se um peso de vinte toneladas tivesse sido retirado de suas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que era um bom cozinheiro, havia conseguido tudo o que tinha pelo seu talento culinário, mas, ainda assim, havia ficado tanto tempo perdido em seu próprio orgulho, achando que não precisava melhorar em nada com a desculpa de não estragar, que não havia notado que não mudava porque não conseguia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua autoestima como um profissional da gastronomia estava altamente danificada e, receber uma crítica tão dura, havia doído tanto pois sabia que era a mais pura verdade. Mas, também, fora crucial para que conseguisse abrir os olhos e perceber que o ser humano está em constante evolução e manter sua empresa estagnada, o restaurante que levava seu nome no cardápio, era como o seu fracasso profissional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não queria nem ao menos imaginar o que aconteceria caso perdesse uma estrela e com ela levassem junto todo o prestígio que levou anos para construir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Conseguiu o quê exatamente, homem?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>― Um novo prato, acabei de testar e cheguei no resultado final! ― comentou em um surto claro de animação, Baekhyun acabou rindo com aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uau, isso é maravilhoso</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― respondeu, ainda manso demais. ― </span>
  <em>
    <span>De verdade, Park, fico muito feliz por você</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você parece cansado, estava dormindo? ― Só então pareceu se tocar, vendo que já se passava das onze da noite quando ligou para o rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu estava revisando um artigo e acabei cochilando no sofá, mas agora despertei. Acho que não consigo dormir tão cedo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Peço perdão por isso. Sinto que estou na mesma. Fiquei tão empolgado em notar que deu certo, que acho que virarei a noite acordado para comemorar. ― Seu sorriso ainda estava presente, enquanto pegava o garfo para provar do último pedaço em seu prato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Estou orgulhoso de você. Acho que preciso te recompensar pelo bom trabalho, concorda?</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― O tom antes manso, acabou tomando notas mais graves, fazendo o Park sorrir contido com o pensamento de um Byun sonolento e ao mesmo tempo um tanto provocativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu aceitaria de bom grado, o que tem em mente? ― questionou, se deixando levar pelo novo joguinho do crítico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bom, hoje é sexta à noite, amanhã eu não trabalho e você não precisa chegar cedo no restaurante. O que acha de vir aqui pra casa? Já tem quase uma semana que a gente não se vê</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― sugeriu, mordendo o dedão em expectativa, não sabendo que ficaria tão nervoso ao esperar por uma simples resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Eu posso ir amanhã se quiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, você está animado hoje. É um momento importante, temos que comemorar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ― Não foi preciso de mais uma palavra sequer para convencer o Chef, que prontamente deixou a louça dentro da pia e começou a caminhar até o seu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Chego em vinte minutos. ― Desligou a chamada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agradecia aos céus por Baekhyun morar consideravelmente perto de sua casa e pelo trânsito estar extremamente tranquilo devido ao horário, pois agora estava tão ansioso para vê-lo, quanto estivera para criar um novo prato perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentia que naquela noite seria diferente de todos os momentos que passaram juntos até ali, afinal de contas, era a primeira vez que dormiriam juntos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ou passariam uma noite inteira um com o outro</span>
  </em>
  <span>, para ser mais exato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegou em frente ao apartamento do menor, exatos vinte e sete minutos depois, tocou a campainha ansioso para que ele finalmente atendesse e logo ele veio, usando uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta simples, os cabelos desgrenhados ― embora úmidos, que indicavam um banho recente ― e um sorriso ladino, totalmente casual e contrário a todas as vezes em que o Park havia lhe visto na vida, sempre usando roupas formais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Oi, Park ― cumprimentou com um sorriso, abrindo espaço para o maior entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol acabou sorrindo em resposta, não conseguindo se controlar quando o outro fechou a porta, acabando por puxá-lo pela cintura para lhe dar um beijo casto nos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Boa noite, Byun ― sussurrou pertinho de seu rosto, os corpos ainda unidos pelos braços tatuados que circulavam a cintura estreita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Você veio rápido ― Baekhyun disse, enquanto subia uma das mãos para acariciar os cabelos da nuca do Park, em seguida puxando-o para grudarem os lábios novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez foi um pouco mais demorado, continha alguns poucas sugadas e mordidinhas leves, mas não passou disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Bom, não tenho uma carta extensa de vinhos pra te oferecer, mas notei que gosta de whisky, aceita? ― ofereceu quando se afastaram e caminharam em direção ao pequeno bar no canto da sala espaçosa. A decoração do Byun era em tons neutros com pequenos detalhes avermelhados, tudo muito minimalista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Estou dirigindo, então não posso beber muito, mas irei aceitar. ― Sua fala acabou provocando o riso alheio, pois Baekhyun adorava quando o Park se fazia de rogado, eram as melhores partes do seu dia, simplesmente porque suas vontades sempre estavam explícitas em seus olhos, não era como se soubesse mentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Até parece que você não sabe que te chamei para dormir aqui hoje, senhor Park. Estava esperando um convite formal? ― perguntou um tanto debochado, enquanto estendia o copo com alguns cubos de gelo na direção do cozinheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Apenas não queria me aproveitar de sua boa vontade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Estou aqui para lhe dar uma boa recompensa hoje, pensei que soubesse disso. ― Enquanto dizia, se aproximava em lentos passos na direção do mais alto, também provando um pouco da bebida um tanto amarga, mas que parecia apropriada para aquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Estou contando com isso na verdade ― Chanyeol respondeu, deixando sua mão alcançar mais uma vez o quadril do rapaz, quando ele finalmente parou em sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun entrelaçou seus dedos aos do rapaz e o puxou em direção ao sofá, onde sentaram-se lado a lado, porém com os corpos virados de frente um para o outro. E, como em uma reação química um tanto </span>
  <em>
    <span>perigosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seus corpos se atraíram imediatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda tinham os copos em mãos quando seus lábios se encontraram sem muita pressa, mas com muita saudade. Ainda era inacreditável que sentissem tanta abstinências dos toques um do outro, mesmo tendo poucos dias desde o último encontro. De todo modo, a cada novo beijo, tudo se tornava ainda mais excitante e urgente também, e daquela vez, ambos sabiam muito bem onde tudo aquilo iria parar e mal podiam esperar por isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Queria conseguir expressar o quão orgulhoso estou de você ― Baekhyun comentou, quando interromperam os selares trocados e se olharam de pertinho. ― Mas no momento estou com uma outra necessidade maior, espero que não se importe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Vem aqui ― Chanyeol chamou com o tom rouquenho, tomando a liberdade de pegar o copo de whisky da mão do Byun para colocá-lo no chão, junto ao seu. No segundo seguinte, puxava o crítico pelo quadril, até tê-lo sentado sobre o seu colo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os braços do menor circularam o seu pescoço e os corpos se uniram por completo quando as mãos forte do Park passaram a apertar sua cintura e trazê-lo para grudarem os peitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se olharam em uma última troca de sorrisos, antes de fazerem o caminho conhecido até os lábios um do outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tinha uma forma diferente e necessitada de mostrar o quanto apreciava o ato, seus dedos começavam puxando os fios do outro levemente e vez ou outra sugava seu lábio inferior, antes de voltar ao beijo com ainda mais afinco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol, por outro lado, gostava de tocá-lo pelo corpo todo, gostava de deixar mordidas nos lábios e sugar a língua devagarinho, sabendo que o menor sempre se derretia um pouquinho a cada vez que fazia isso, deixando um resmungo escapar por entre o ósculo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E era assim que se encontravam no momento, as mãos grande e fortes apertando as coxas cobertas pelo tecido grosso, vez ou outra subindo em direção às nádegas durinhas em um aperto gostoso, puxando o quadril alheio de encontro ao seu. </span>
  <span>Enquanto</span>
  <span> Baekhyun, segurando-o pelos cabelos, ditava o ritmo do beijo, alternando entre um carinho calmo no couro cabeludo, ou alguns puxões que eram o ponto fraco do cozinheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol acabou interrompendo o beijo quando sentiu uma necessidade maior de respirar, acabando por descer os lábios inchados pela linha do maxilar, dando pequenas mordidinhas pelo caminho até alcançar a pele alva do pescoço. Era uma das áreas mais sensíveis de Baekhyun e se arrependia de não tê-la explorado como merecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia que o crítico gostava, simplesmente pelos espasmos de seu corpo e o arrepio que deixavam todos os poros em evidência e, naquele momento, ele começara a discretamente mover o quadril para frente e para trás, conseguindo sentir ambas as ereções se formando, mesmo com as camadas de tecidos que os separavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park não perdeu tempo em incentivá-lo, apertando sua bunda com um pouco mais de força, enquanto ajudava-o nos movimentos ― agora não tão discretos ―, ao mesmo tempo em que usava os lábios e a língua para estimulá-lo em uma área tão sensível quanto era o seu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam compenetrados demais para trocaram qualquer palavra naquele momento, deixariam que seus corpos falassem e expressassem da forma mais carnal, o que estava sentindo naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun foi quem deu o primeiro passo naquele processo de retirada de roupas, seus dedos não perdendo tempo em desabotoar cada botão que compunha as tão conhecidas camisas sociais pretas do Park, podendo sentir o abdômen um tanto definido na ponta dos dígitos, enquanto mordia o próprio lábio inferior para conter os sons apreciativos que queriam sair com todos aqueles beijos molhados sendo depositados em sua pele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em seguida, acabou retirando sua própria camiseta de algodão, dando liberdade maior para que o Park explorasse cada área descoberta de seu corpo, não sabendo se agradecia ou o amaldiçoava por isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a nova porção de pele disponível, Chanyeol não demorou a encontrar as clavículas marcadas, deixando uma mordidinha leve ali, antes de rumar para o outro ponto mais sensível do crítico gastronômico. Baekhyun até mesmo cessou os movimentos contínuos de seu quadril, em pura expectativa quando sentiu o hálito quente se aproximando de seu mamilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A língua do Park foi precisa ao dar uma leve pincelada no pontinho, que rapidamente ficara enrijecido, ao passo em que o rapaz puxava seus cabelos e pressionava o seu rosto contra o próprio peitoral, basicamente implorando que Chanyeol fosse mais longe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos fechados o ajudaram a apreciar devidamente a sensação deliciosa que foi a boca do cozinheiro se fechando em seu mamilo e dando uma sugada intensa, seguida de uma mordida consideravelmente forte, que fizera todos os seus pelos se arrepiarem e um gemido lânguido arranhar sua garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo fora como a gota d’água para Chanyeol, que apertou sua bunda com ainda mais vontade, em um pedido mudo para que voltasse a rebolar, enquanto se ocupava em dedicar mais e mais beijos intensos e molhados naquele ponto sensível do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun já não mais se fazia de rogado aos começar a soltar gemidos menos discretos, ainda guiando o rapaz que lhe enchia de prazer, seu quadril se encontrando com o dele em movimentos circulares, até que começasse a sentir a ereção molhada pesando dentro de sua cueca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltaram a se beijar no segundo seguinte, enquanto Chanyeol deixava seus dedos cruzarem a barra da calça e da cueca alheia, alcançando a pele das nádegas do rapaz diretamente em seus dedos. Aquilo fora o estímulo necessário para que o Byun se levantasse em um rompante e puxasse o maior consigo, para que caminhassem em direção ao corredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No meio do percurso para a suíte de Baekhyun, ele caminhava usando apenas sua calça, enquanto o Park tinha sua camisa aberta. Este último o abraçou por trás, voltando a deixar alguns beijos pela nuca e ombros, fazendo o menor sorrir com os arrepios causados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, não demoraram a entrar no cômodo grande que ostentava uma cama proporcionalmente espaçosa e logo Baekhyun já havia empurrado o maior até o deitar no meio do colchão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu corpo cobriu o outro no segundo seguinte e seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar, dessa vez não tão necessitados quanto outrora. Mesmo assim, ainda ousavam descobrir o corpo um do outro com a ponta dos dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun continuou avançando lentamente, ajudando o mais velho a se livrar da blusa ainda caída em seus ombros, para em seguida imitar os seus atos, ao que beijava o pescoço com calma, descendo por um dos ombros tatuado, enquanto fazia o caminho cada vez mais para baixo, até chegar em seu baixo ventre, onde deixou uma leve mordida abaixo do umbigo, antes de usar os dedos longos para desabotoar sua calça, lhe olhando uma única vez antes de puxá-la para baixo, juntamente com a sua cueca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a se sentar no colo do rapaz, dessa vez em suas coxas, enquanto os dedos frios passeavam por toda a área pélvica, em pura provocação, que condizia muito bem com o olhar malicioso que carregava, mordendo o próprio lábio de levinho, enquanto sentia as mãos firmes apertando sua cintura ou as suas coxas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usou apenas o polegar para, delicadamente, esfregar a glande avermelhada que brilhava com a lubrificação natural, vendo Chanyeol prendendo a respiração, completamente pego de surpresa por aquele novo estímulo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se abaixou para alcançar seus lábios mais uma vez, enquanto deixava os dedos se fecharem ao redor da extensão, um tanto maior do que imaginava, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo em uma punheta apertada, que mal deixava o cozinheiro se concentrar naquele beijo molhado que trocavam, deixando suas línguas até mesmo se encontrarem fora das bocas, enquanto as esfregavam devagarinho, para logo em seguida o Byun sugar a alheia para dentro de sua cavidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol parecia um tanto desesperado, querendo apenas acabar com todo aquele joguinho que estava lhe tirando do sério, mas Baekhyun não parecia muito disposto a parar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Baek ― chamou com a voz entrecortada, interrompendo o beijo. ― Por favor. ― Seu olhos fechados demonstravam o pequeno desespero que senti no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu disse que te daria uma recompensa, certo? Me deixe fazer meu trabalho, então. ― Sorriu enquanto piscava apenas um dos olhos em divertimento, deixando um último selar nos lábios avermelhados, antes de se afastar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se ajoelhou entre as pernas do rapaz, após ajudá-lo a se livrar dos sapatos e das calças e lhe sorriu mais uma vez, finalmente segurando a ereção pesada entre os dedos. Usou apenas a pontinha da língua para alcançar a glande sensível, sorvendo do pré-gozo diretamente da fenda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol acabou gemendo baixinho, enquanto Baekhyun se dedicava em lamber e sugar a cabecinha rósea por vezes seguidas, fazendo o outro sentir as pernas bambearem com um estímulo tão forte quanto aquele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun mal havia começado e Chanyeol já sentia que não aguentaria por muito tempo se continuasse naquele ritmo. Os dedos finos abrigavam massageavam o pênis rígido, enquanto os lábios se encarregavam de, pouco a pouco, irem engolindo mais e mais da extensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sugadas iam se tornando mais fortes, às vezes dedicadas unicamente na glande que passava a tomar um tom cada vez mais vermelho, ao mesmo tempo em que o pré-gozo começava a ser expelido em abundância.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Porra! ― Chanyeol deixou escapar em meio a um suspiro, ouvindo os estalos molhados deixados pela boquinha dedicada do outro rapaz. ― É sério, eu não vou aguentar por muito tempo! ― quase implorou, finalmente fazendo o outro se afastar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun levantou da cama e rapidamente retirou sua calça de moletom, juntamente com a cueca, deixando exposto a ereção igualmente rígida e livre de pelos, que apontava orgulhosamente para cima. Deu a volta até alcançar uma das gavetas do móvel ao lado da cama, onde haviam alguns pacotes de camisinha e rapidamente pegou um, não perdendo tempo ao voltar para cima de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu lábios se uniram mais uma vez em um beijo sedento e desajeitado, enquanto o mais novo abria o pacote do preservativo e o desenrolava sobre o membro do Park, que chegava a pulsar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não vai me deixar te preparar antes? ― pediu, segurando o menor pela cintura em uma falha tentativa de afastá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu não gosto de perder tempo com isso, Park ― respondeu, bombeando a ereção alheia algumas vezes, antes de guiá-la até sua entrada já um tanto dilatada. ― Já estava pronto te esperando chegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então respirou fundo, escondendo um sorriso ladino, enquanto fechava os olhos e jogava a cabeça para trás, sentindo-se sendo preenchido por toda a extensão do Park. Gemeram juntos daquela vez, sentindo aquele conexão inédita entre os dois, capaz de fazer espasmos e arrepios lhe tomarem o corpo inteiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As mãos do Byun usaram o peitoral trabalhado como um apoio, enquanto delicadamente começava a mover o quadril em movimentos circulares, apenas sentindo seu corpo ir relaxando com a penetração recente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que se acostumasse com o volume, começando a quicar devagarinho, subindo e descendo com a ajuda das mãos grande lhe apoiando pelo quadril.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos também estavam presos um no outro, era um momento tão íntimo e tão único, que ambos não conseguiam imaginar uma maneira diferente. Mesmo assim, toda aquela calmaria e delicadeza, não conseguiu durar por mais do que algumas poucas sentadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ainda parecia desesperado para ter mais de Baekhyun, então rapidamente o segurou pela cintura para inverter as posições, uma de suas mãos sendo o pilar para manter as pernas do outro abertas para lhe receber, enquanto uma das pernas do Byun se apoiavam no ombro do cozinheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então ele estocou pela primeira vez. Forte. Fundo. Baekhyun nem ao menos conseguira gemer, sentindo a precisão da glande inchada pressionando sua próstata, enquanto sua boca se abria em uma tentativa muda de um gemido. O ar chegava a faltar, enquanto Chanyeol, usando todo aquele desejo como combustível, voltava a arremeter de forma semelhante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O som do choque entre os quadris era reverberado pelo quarto inteiro e não demorou muito para que os gemidos começassem a fazer companhia. Seus movimentos iam ganhando mais velocidade e o desespero começava a crescer mais e mais em seus corpos, à medida em que conseguiam visualizar o ápice se aproximando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não imaginavam que pudessem alcançar o máximo do prazer de forma tão rápida, mas sabia que o sexo valia à pena, não só pela penetração, mas por toda a preliminar, toda a construção da luxúria entre eles naquela noite, que elevou suas vontades e seus sentidos para um lado muito mais sensível e necessitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun puxava os próprios cabelos enquanto o mais velho se curvava sobre si para conseguir mais estabilidade, mal importando o desconforto da posição, o encontro entre seus corpos já era o suficiente para que esquecessem quaisquer coisas que estivessem ao redor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Puta merda! ― Baekhyun xingou, sentindo sua próstata voltando a ser esmagada por vezes seguidas, o prazer sendo grande ao ponto de sentir algumas poucas lágrimas enchendo o cantinho de seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu tô quase ― Chanyeol sussurrou em meio a um gemido rouco, sentindo seu corpo começando a cobrar pelo cansaço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mais novo logo notou isso e acabou o empurrando até que ele caísse para trás, a cabeça chegando a ficar para fora da cama, enquanto sentava-se novamente sobre a ereção que mal havia deixado seu corpo e já sentia falta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do próprio membro e começou a estimulá-lo, ao que voltava a sentar sobre o pau rígido, indo o mais rápido que conseguia, ainda contando com a ajuda das mãos fortes para lhe guiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo começou a sentir os espasmos tomando conta de si, enquanto seu corpo se contraía com o ápice do prazer sendo alcançado. Se jogou sobre o mais velho, grudando seus lábios em um selar um tanto desajeitado, enquanto gemia um tanto mais alto, sendo acompanhado pelo maior, que não demorou a gozar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun veio logo em seguida, se derramando entre os corpos, agora um tanto ofegantes. Ficaram por um minuto inteiro naquela mesma posição, sentindo como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo ia se relaxando cada vez mais, depois de uma dose tão intensa de prazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O dono da casa teve que reunir alguma coragem para ir até o seu banheiro e buscar alguns lenços de papéis para que conseguissem se limpar, mesmo sendo da forma mais precária possível. E então, voltou com o sorriso frouxo nos lábios, se jogando ao lado do maior, que agora havia se ajeitado em sua enorme cama, aguardando pela volta do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava um clima frio do lado de fora, mas isso não parecia ser nenhum empecilho para os dois corpo nus que se encontravam debaixo de um lençol fino, uma vez que cumpririam um bom papel em se aquecer naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda assim, permaneceram por um tempo em silêncio, Baekhyun usando a ponta dos dedos para acariciar os cabelos pela primeira vez um tanto desalinhados, enquanto o Park tinha o rosto afundado em seu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu ainda não acredito que estamos aqui, assim, nessa posição ― comentou um tanto abafado pelo rosto coberto. ― Eu sempre tive certeza que não gostava de você, Baekhyun, na verdade, eu te detestava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Infelizmente essas coisas não me atingem, Park ― comentou risonho. ― Mas para mim é igualmente inacreditável, mesmo que no fundo eu soubesse que toda a nossa implicância carregava uma carga grande de tesão pela minha parte. Eu nunca cogitei deixar isso escapar do fundo da minha mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Mas pelo visto deixou, e foi bem no meio de uma situação bem atípica em que nossos trabalhos se cruzaram ― deu continuidade, se afastando lentamente para apoiar o queixo no ombro do Byun e conseguir encará-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― E aparentemente você conseguiu resolver essa situação, certo? Foi de bom proveito, então. ― Sorriu pequeno, vendo os olhos do maior brilharem com a felicidade em lembrar daquela realização.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sim, estou muito feliz e aliviado, de verdade. Por um momento eu vi todo o meu trabalho de anos sendo jogado no lixo. ― Deixou a fragilidade estampar seu tom de voz e Baekhyun sentiu-se comovido. Entendia demais o sentimento do rapaz e por alguns segundos chegava a se arrepender por ter sido tão duro, mas não podia falhar como profissional e sabia que aquilo renderia bons frutos para o cozinheiro, desde que ele soubesse processar bem as críticas. ― Mas estou tranquilo agora, estou confiante e sei que fiz um bom trabalho, mal posso esperar para que a próxima semana chegue e as mudanças sejam aplicadas. Também preciso saber o veredito final de um dos prodígios do meio gastronômico, certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Estou ansioso para saber o que você aprontou nesses últimos dois meses, Park. Mas espero que você saiba que, antes de qualquer coisa que esteja surgindo aqui entre nós, eu levo meu trabalho muito a sério e eu não conseguiria ser nada além de inteiramente honesto com os meus julgamentos ― avisou, olhando de perto os olhos redondos que se tornavam minimamente preocupados. ― Mas eu sei que você não vai me decepcionar, por tudo que provei nos seus anos de glória. Sei que o que tem por vir, seguirá a mesma linha de perfeição.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu também não aceitaria entregar outra coisa além de um prato perfeito e inteiramente harmonizado. Você verá com os seus próprio olhos, Byun. Mas, por ora, eu só tenho que te agradecer por me ter feito abrir os olhos, por me ajudar, mesmo com um pouco de dor, a querer mudar e trazer o melhor para o meu restaurante ― foi sincero, vendo o outro sorrindo pequeno, enquanto levantava uma das mãos para lhe acariciar a bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não precisa agradecer, apenas fiz meu trabalho. Apenas saiba que, de agora em diante, estarei aqui sempre que precisar, certo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então Chanyeol concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça, permitindo que o Byun grudasse seus lábios mais uma vez de uma forma calma, em um dos muitos beijos que viriam a trocar naquela noite, até que pegassem no sono. Juntos, nos braços um do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chegada da terça-feira parecia que havia vindo arrastada. A ansiedade do Park sendo o principal fator em lhe deixar agoniado, achando que tudo daria errado naquela quase nova “inauguração”, ao mesmo tempo em que o tempo parecia não passar para que o sofrimento acabasse logo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na segunda-feira, um dia antes de dar vida às mudanças do restaurante, o cozinheiro Chef reuniu toda a sua equipe para um treinamento, tanto para atenderem ao novo cardápio, quanto para aprenderem com precisão como executar o prato de releitura criado por Chanyeol na semana anterior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foram mais de dois meses naquele sufoco para conseguir se reerguer, por isso treinaram desde cedinho até tarde da noite, todos dando o sangue para que nada desse errado e o esforço fosse jogado no lixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eram uma família, todos ali unidos para conseguirem o melhor para a grande casa que era o LOEY’s. Além disso, também tinha as filiais em outros países, incluindo a principal delas nos Estados Unidos, onde todo o treinamento para a implantação do novo cardápio seria feito na semana seguinte, em que os Chefs responsáveis por cada restaurante viriam até o Park para aprenderem direto das mãos do mestre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então, o tão esperado momento havia chegado. Chanyeol estava ansioso, levemente trêmulo, mas conseguira abrir o restaurante no fim da manhã daquela terça-feira e estava tudo indo de vento em popa. Os cliente apreciavam os pratos novos, tanto os tradicionais, quanto a releitura que o Chef havia feito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava orgulhoso demais de seu trabalho e mal podia esperar pelo momento em que Baekhyun entraria pela porta do estabelecimento e finalmente tiraria as conclusões em uma nova avaliação da franquia LOEY’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E quando ele chegou, em um horário previamente combinado pelos dois, Chanyeol teve que conter o sorriso e ser o mais neutro e profissional possível na presença do, agora, amante, enquanto ele caminhava cheio de confiança até a mesa reservada em seu nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Boa tarde, senhor Park ― cumprimentou em um acenar de cabeça um tanto sério, polido, quase fazendo o maior rir. E, de fato, ele daria uma risada fraca se a tensão não estivesse lhe corroendo por dentro. ― Parece nervoso? Algum problema?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele Baekhyun sério, nem parecia o mesmo homem com quem havia passado todo o fim de semana junto. Mas entendia sua posição, tinham que ser profissionais e dar o mínimo sinal possível de um envolvimento entre os dois, estava completamente fora de cogitação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Boa tarde, senhor Byun. Está tudo bem, estou apenas um pouco ansioso para a sua avaliação ― respondeu inquieto, oferecendo o novo cardápio para que o crítico examinasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Certo, vamos começar, então. ― Sorriu de canto, em um levantar de lábios quase imperceptível, enquanto abria o menu para analisar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol permaneceu de pé em uma distância considerável da mesa, enquanto aguardava o pedido do outro ser feito. Queria ele mesmo retirar a comanda e levar para a cozinha para preparar, pois não queria perder nenhuma das primeiras impressões do Byun às mudanças.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, no entanto, parecia calado. Analisava as novas bebidas e os novos pratos, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma reação, até que escolhesse o pedido. Os novos pratos eram apenas pratos tradicionais coreanos que haviam substituído os anteriores do antigo menu, mas não eram muitos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As releituras características do Park permaneciam intactas ali, senão pelo novo prato que recebia um destaque especial ao final da carta: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galbi-Jjim com redução de maracujá</span>
  </em>
  <span>. O sorriso dessa vez apareceu não tão discretamente, enquanto subia os olhos para o rosto ansioso de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Temos muitas coisas interessantes por aqui ― disse, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, enquanto o Chef se mantinha parado com os braços atrás do corpo, concordando rapidamente com a cabeça ― Vou querer o novo prato da casa, notei que tem a opção de costela bovina e suína, ficaria com a bovina mesmo. ― Fez o pedido e Chanyeol nada fez, além de concordar com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Mais alguma coisa? Uma bebida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Bom, acho que um </span>
  <em>
    <span>Château Haut-Brion</span>
  </em>
  <span> irá harmonizar muito bem com o prato, certo? Ouvi dizer por aí, que a redução de maracujá do Chef é uma das melhores do país. ― Seus olhares se encontraram naquele momento em um misto de provocação e saudade também, afinal, Baekhyun havia provado do molho algumas semanas atrás, na mesma noite em que haviam dado o primeiro beijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Bom, você poderá descobrir por conta própria ― comentou em um sorriso pequeno e então pegou o cardápio que lhe foi estendido. ― Com licença.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então ele seguiu em direção à cozinha, tentando respirar um pouco mais aliviado ao que se concentrava para começar a preparar a refeição. No caminho havia feito o pedido do vinho francês para o Byun, não notando que o mais novo, discretamente, pegava o seu bloquinho de notas, fazendo suas primeiras observações a respeito do novo menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol ainda estava eufórico quando começou a preparar o prato, mesmo que a maioria das coisas estivessem prontas no </span>
  <em>
    <span>mise en place,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ainda tinha que finalizar a costela bovina, grelhar os vegetais de acompanhamento e requentar a redução de maracujá que tinha o papel de trazer a acidez para o prazo e uma leve doçura, que se somava com o sabor suave dos vegetais selecionados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Tudo certo com o pedido do Byun, Chanyeol? ― Kyungsoo apareceu ao seu lado, quando notou o melhor amigo levemente trêmulo enquanto preparava a carne. Nem parecia o Chef de cozinha tão renomado quanto era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sim, quero fazer rápido porque tô um pouco ansioso ― disse, enquanto deixava uma risada nervosa escapar. ― Preciso impressioná-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Tenho certeza que você irá conseguir. Todos aqui estão orgulhoso desse novo prato e se ele não gostar, então teremos que revogar o título de paladar mais sensível da Coréia. ― Chanyeol não conseguiu não rir com a frase do amigo, que lhe acompanhou naquele momento de descontração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― É mais do que isso, Soo… ― Respirou fundo antes de continuar. Ainda não havia comentado com o melhor amigo a respeito daquela nova relação, principalmente por conta da correria e também porque concordaram em não falar nada com ninguém, até que a nova avaliação ocorresse. Não queriam que pensassem que o que quer que tivessem fosse interferir nas conclusões do Byun, mesmo que não fossem falar com ninguém além de seus amigos próximos. ― Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>realmente </span>
  </em>
  <span>quero impressioná-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pareceu levar alguns segundos para entender a falar do mais alto, mas logo seus olhos saltaram, enquanto seu queixo caía levemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Uau, eu… nem sei o que dizer. ― Coçou a nuca, parecendo verdadeiramente perplexo. ― Você, Park Chanyeol, querendo impressionar </span>
  <em>
    <span>em outros termos</span>
  </em>
  <span> ele, Byun Baekhyun. Acho que perdi alguma coisa. ― Chanyeol agradeceu aos céus por todos os outros cozinheiros estarem compenetrados em seus próprias tarefas, pois Kyungsoo, às vezes, sabia ser o antônimo de discrição. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Sim, você perdeu algumas coisas, mas prometo te informar sobre tudo quando esse pesadelo acabar ― disse, olhando de rabo de olho para o amigo. ― Ele foi um passo importante para me distrair nesse meio tempo e não surtar com a pressão que eu me coloquei nessas últimas semanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Tenho certeza que sim, afinal, você não é o cara mais bem humorado pelas manhãs e pareceu bem relaxado nos últimos dias ― Kyungsoo zombou, vendo-o revirando os olhos. ―  Não sei o que ele fez pra você, mas espero que ele não seja um pé no saco, porque aturar ele sendo insuportável aqui, já é demais para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Pegue leve, ok? Depois apresento vocês propriamente, agora preciso terminar isso aqui. ― Apontou para a costela já pronta e acabou recebendo um aviso de incentivo, quando o Do se virou para voltar a cantar os pedidos para a cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol conseguiu sorrir em alívio em meio ao caos, já tinha alguns dias que estava planejando contar ao amigo e sempre se perguntava como faria isso quando o momento finalmente chegasse, mas acabou indo contra os planos quando simplesmente soltou em um momento tão aleatório e antes do combinado com o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que estivessem tendo algo realmente sério, fixo ou algo do tipo, mas pareciam estar construindo algo e achava importante que seus amigos soubessem. Infelizmente, a tensão fez o Park abrir a boca mais cedo do que deveria, mas tentaria pensar nisso depois, já tinham coisas demais para se preocupar naquele momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas finalmente conseguiu. Terminou de despejar a pequena quantidade do molho sobre a carne, apenas o suficiente para saborizar todo o prato, sem deixar enjoativo demais e ali estava a sua mais nova criação em sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A aparência estava tão boa quanto sabia estar também o sabor, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia sentir o mínimo de confiança necessária para que levasse o prato para o crítico que lhe esperava. Precisou chamar o garçom e foi logo atrás dele até a mesa do Byun, que bebia o vinho com calma, lendo suas anotações no bloquinho. Chanyeol gelava apenas em imaginar o que estava descrito ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperou que o garçom servisse o prato e quando ele se retirou, aproveitou para dar um passo na direção do mais novo, que lhe olhava cheio de expectativas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Bom, aqui temos a minha releitura de um prato tão clássico quanto é o </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galbi-Jjim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Preservei os legumes que acompanham a costela, mas ao invés de fazer apenas um refogado, eu cozinhei ambos juntos e finalizei grelhando-os separadamente, assim eles conseguiriam pegar o sabor um do outro, mas teriam um resultado final mais fresco do que um refogado. A fim de contribuir com o frescor, trouxe também a redução do maracujá, que traz a leveza e acidez da fruta, quebrando o peso que a costela bovina tem. Espero que goste ― terminou de apresentar o prato, internamente orgulhoso por ter conseguido falar tudo que havia passado os últimos dias decorando para dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Parece muito bom ― Baekhyun comentou, olhando para o rapaz e sorrindo levemente, tentando lhe passar alguma tranquilidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Espero verdadeiramente que goste. Irei dá-lo privacidade agora ― disse rapidamente, em seguida se curvando em uma reverência rápida, antes de se afastar e seguir em direção à cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali ao longe não conseguia ver o sorriso discreto que o Byun dera ao provar a primeira garfada em um prato tão harmonioso. Mas também não tinha certeza se realmente queria ver, preferia esperar pelo veredicto ao final do jantar, por isso, adentrou a cozinha e assumiu seu posto, antes ocupado por Kyungsoo, enquanto passava os pedidos para os cozinheiros prepararem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pareceu durar uma eternidade, até que o garçom finalmente lhe chamou, avisando que o crítico Byun aguardava sua presença no salão. Teve tempo apenas de olhar rapidamente para Kyungsoo e Minseok, que lhe estenderam os dedões em um joinha, lhe incentivando a ir até lá sem medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não que tenha funcionado muito, mas sentiu-se levemente confortado, enquanto seguia até a mesa do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― E então? ― perguntou nervoso, contendo o ímpeto de mordiscar seu dedão,se contentando em morder o cantinho dos lábios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu nem sei por onde começar. ― Seu semblante era muito sério e sem expressão alguma, enquanto seus olhos vagavam pela mesa e posteriormente até chegar ao rosto do cozinheiro. ― Só posso dizer que você fez um bom trabalho, Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol soltou o ar com tanta força, que acabou fazendo o crítico rir de suas descompostura ao deixar os ombros caírem em alívio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Desde as novas bebidas e os pratos tradicionais até essa criação impressionantemente deliciosa, podemos notar que cada detalhe fora muito bem pensado e todas as peças se encaixam muito bem. O menu bem montado traz todas essas opções que podem casar facilmente e eu nem posso falar da carta de vinhos que, mesmo sendo a mesma de sempre, me impressiona desde a primeira vez que eu vim aqui. ― Sorriu, conseguindo notar os olhos do Park se tornando mais brilhantes, enquanto ele fingia não estar se emocionando. ― Esse novo prato era tudo o que você precisava para dar uma cara nova e ao mesmo tempo reforçar o que você já tinha como característica forte de seu trabalho, mas eu, sinceramente, espero que você não pare por aqui. As mudanças foram significativas, mas eu sei que você tem um potencial de criação muito grande e, ao longo do próximo ano, pode trazer muitas outras delícias como esta que provei hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Obrigado, Baekhyun, de verdade. Estou até sem palavras. ― Riu fraco, enquanto abaixava a cabeça um tanto envergonhado. ― Prometo que irei trazer mais pratos como esses nos próximos meses, tenho muitas ideias guardadas aqui. ― Apontou para sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Não precisa agradecer, é só a sua recompensa por ter feito realmente um bom trabalho, você sabe… ― Olhou para os lados para garantir que ninguém estaria os ouvindo naquele momento, mesmo que os olhos curiosos dos cozinheiros, lhe mirassem pela janela da cozinha. ― Quando provei esse molho aquele dia, não pensei que ele ficaria bom com algo além de peixes, mas você me surpreendeu de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Fico feliz mesmo que tenha dado certo. Obrigado mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Já tenho todas as minhas anotações aqui. ― Ergueu o bloquinho com algumas folhas preenchidas com sua escrita torta pela pressa. ― Irei publicar o artigo em breve e ficarei no aguardo dos próximos pratos, assim como esperarei por você mais tarde, lá no meu apartamento ― disse tão casualmente, que Chanyeol quase engasgou pela surpresa, vendo o mais novo lançando uma piscadela em sua direção, enquanto pegava suas coisas e levantava da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Estarei lá depois do expediente ― respondeu tão discreto quanto o convite lhe feito e ambos apenas se despediram com um aceno de cabeça, antes do Byun ir em direção à saída, deixando um Chanyeol extremamente aliviado para trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda era fim de tarde, então teria o resto da noite dentro da cozinha quente, mas era muito mais fácil continuar o trabalho depois de sentir toneladas sendo retiradas de suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que sua ansiedade passava a ser encontrar o Byun no final da noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já tinha em mente mil maneiras diferentes de agradecê-lo por tudo aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol se encontrava novamente em seu escritório e com outro artigo endereçado ao seu nome aberto em sua frente, em uma cena um tanto semelhante à de três meses atrás, porém, com um sentimento muito diferente daquela vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As palavras de Baekhyun eram bonitas e traziam toda a valorização que seu mais novo trabalho recebia. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que tudo havia dado certo, mesmo uma semana já tendo se passado desde aquele momento tão tenso e, ao mesmo tempo, importante para sua carreira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queria poder dizer que muita coisa não havia mudado, sabia que sua idealização era que nada disso tivesse acontecido, que não tivesse passado por uma crise tão difícil e uma provação tão grande. Contudo, a verdade era que estava muito grato por tudo aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grato desde o momento em que recebera as palavras duras, grato pelo processo de aprendizado e todas as novas descobertas gastronômicas que havia feito. Estava imensamente feliz por ter se reconectado com os princípios base que sustentavam sua culinária e por saber que, mais uma vez, estava valorizando o que tinha de melhor em seu país. Mas, principalmente, estava grato por agora ter Baekhyun ao seu lado, não só como alguém que apoia seu trabalho e que passara a lhe ajudar a trazer o melhor para o seu restaurante, mas por ter alguém que o julgava tão duramente, descobrindo em tão pouco tempo, ser uma pessoa um tanto especial para se ter ao lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lia agora aquelas palavras no artigo, enquanto tentava controlar a emoção que sentia ao saber que havia passado pela tempestade e por estar vendo a recompensa bem em sua frente, sabendo que seus amigos e o próprio Byun estavam orgulhosos de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Park Chanyeol não só trouxe uma combinação de sabores incríveis ou uma experiência maravilhosa ao viajar pelas suas releituras que valorizam o melhor da culinária coreana, mas ele, ao mesmo tempo, conseguiu resgatar a sua alma, conseguiu resgatar a alma de seu restaurante e todos os pequenos detalhes que lhe fizeram ter o prestígio que carregou em seu nome nos últimos anos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ele mostrou que a culinária pode ser simples e é algo que se deve fazer com sentimento. Sua bagagem como Chef, até os dias de hoje, mostra que ele não transmite apenas seu amor pelos ingredientes, mas também traz o aconchego de uma comida bem feita, aquele sabor familiar que toca no nosso emocional e nos traz paz, calmaria. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Park Chanyeol trouxe em suas recriações modernas o gostinho de provar um prato típico do campo, em meio à confusão da cidade. E são por esses momentos nobres na culinária, que conseguimos reconhecer o que realmente vale a pena em nossas vidas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obrigado, senhor Park.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol limpou o cantinho dos olhos enquanto relia os últimos parágrafos do artigo, sentindo-se extremamente sensível com tudo aquilo. Mal podia acreditar que aquelas palavras que lhe tocavam de forma tão íntima, eram realmente destinadas à si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E então o seu celular tocou em um timing perfeito, no exato momento em que tudo que gostaria de fazer, falar com o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Alô? ― disse calmo, tentando não demonstrar que havia chorado baixinho enquanto relia o texto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senhor Park Chanyeol, você está sendo convocado a comparecer na residência do Senhor Byun Baekhyun, a fim de comemorarem com muito vinho e alguns beijos na boca,</span>
  </em>
  <span> podemos ter algo mais se quiser</span>
  <em>
    <span>, o sucesso do novo seu mais novo artigo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Chanyeol acabou gargalhando com o tom formal usado pelo rapaz, que fora rapidamente quebrando pela proposta indecente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Eu não tinha intenção de ir a nenhum lugar senão ver o senhor Byun e lhe agradecer por palavras tão bonitas. Nem imaginei que uma boca suja daquelas poderia dizer palavras tão sensíveis em alguns momentos ― caçoou, conseguindo visualizar em sua mente a boquinha franzida em indignação do rapaz do outro lado da linha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Além de palavras bonitas, minhas boca serve para muitas outras coisas e você sabe muito bem. Mas e aí, vai vir ou não?</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― voltou a questionar, ouvindo a risadinha fraca em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Vou só passar em casa para tomar um banho e já vou, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― disse sem nem ao menos perceber a palavra pela qual havia se referido ao outro. Sua rosto ferveu no mesmo momento e acabou ficando sem palavras, sem saber como consertaria aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>amor</span>
  <em>
    <span>, é? Certo, te espero aqui pra gente conseguir oficializar as coisas direito, então</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ― Permaneceu usando o tom um tanto divertido, para o desespero do Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Me desculpe, saiu sem querer ― conseguiu dizer, a voz saindo quase miada de tanta vergonha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Yeol. Você sabe que eu gosto de você, falo sério quando digo que quero que você venha aqui para conversarmos sobre nós, não quero que isso fique apenas no casual</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Deixou de ser causal para mim há muito tempo, se quer saber. Eu também gosto de você, Byun, por mais irônico que isso possa soar. ― Riram juntos daquela vez, enquanto ambos sentiam os corações disparados pelo momento de confissões inesperado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <em>
    <span>Então anda rápido, sério. Você pode tomar banho aqui. Apenas quero olhar nos seus olhos e beijar sua boca quando eu te pedir em namoro e isso tem que ser em menos de vinte minutos</span>
  </em>
  <span> ― Baekhyun disse um tanto direto, conseguindo ainda chocar o mais velho com o quão descarado ele podia ser às vezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>― Tudo bem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, já estou saindo daqui. ― E então encerraram a chamada, enquanto Chanyeol corria para buscar seu carro no estacionamento, mal podendo contar os minutos até finalmente ter o crítico gastronômico mais rígido da Ásia bem em sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto dirigia, o coração acelerado e as bochechas quentes pela vergonha e todos os mistos de sentimentos que sentira durante a chamada tão curta que tiveram, tudo o que Chanyeol conseguia pensar era naquela relação que acabaram construindo em meio ao caos da cozinha e uma aposta muito bem sucedida.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La Fin!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>